Timeless
by ADdude
Summary: Kyon has been missing for months. A new disaster begins to develop. Will Haruhi learn what she really is? Where Kyon has been? And what does the strange man with the blue box has to do with all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Timeless **

**Summary: Kyon has been missing for months. A new disaster begins to develop. Will Haruhi learn what she really is? Where Kyon has been? And what does the strange man with the blue box has to do with all of this? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

There was once a boy named Kyon, that's not his real name his real name is much more regal sounding and no one seemed to think it suited him so he became known as Kyon. When he was younger Kyon believed in things like Aliens, Time Travelers and Espers but finding no evidence of them gave up on his belief. Then one day he met Haruhi Suzumiya, a beautiful and eccentric girl with a wild passion for those things he no longer believed in. Their meeting lead to the formation of the SOS Brigade, a group whose purpose was to find Aliens,Time Travelers, Espers and hang out with them. Little did Kyon know that those things were real and were the other members of the brigade. Thought they did reveal themselves to him they had to keep Haruhi from knowing, so this became his duty to keep Haruhi from knowing because she had the power the to change the world, If she knew about the things she wanted were real or her own abilities the world would be in danger.

Then one day Kyon vanished, he didn't tell anyone anything, he simply disappeared. He didn't show up to school and most people would have disregard it as him being absent but not Haruhi. When he didn't show up to their brigade meeting she began yelling about the penalties he would get. She went to his house only to find that his parents and sister had no knowledge of where he went. The police were called in and began to search for him, Haruhi not to be out done whipped the entire school into a fury searching for him. Days quickly turned into weeks and no one found any sign of him. Even the other brigade members with their _resources_ couldn't find any trace of him. Itsuki Koizumi convinced his Organization of espers to search for Kyon, worrying his disappearance might have undesired effects on Haruhi, but no one was able to find him. Mikuru Asahina the time traveling girl from the future did what she could to find Kyon, she communicated with her superiors in the futures only to be told they had no record of his disappearance that those events should never have happened. She was told that the past was changed yet somehow the future hadn't, maybe time compensated but what was happening was happening at a larger scale then they could see. Finally the alien or artificial human created by the Data Integration Thought Entity Yuki Nagato used her abilities granted by the Entity to search the whole world for Kyon. She searched for his life signs none were found, she searched for his brain waves none were found, finally she searched for his DNA signature or a body and none were found.

So as time passed they all gave up their search, they had no choice there was nothing to find. Haruhi gave up the search last, Kyon rose from an average human to the same things as time travelers, aliens and espers for her another mystery never to be solved. Haruhi no longer spoke his name or even referred to him but she never forgot him. At night while in bed she would look up at the ceiling and wish that he would come back.

The room filled with a familiar vworp sound as the ground jolted with a thump, as the Tardis shook below my feet I fell to the ground as I have grown used to this embarrassment I shook it off and got back on my feet. Soon as I saw the man, no the timelord, known as the Doctor as he looked at the moveable computer screen on the console. He had trademark wild hair, his brown suit with trainers and a mad man's gleam in his eyes. As he studied the screen I took the chance to clean myself up. I noticed that I had started to dress like him, I was wearing a similar suit except mine wasn't nearly as tight and mine was black, white white collared shirt underneath and the only bit of color I was wearing was the red tie I kept from my previous life. I had been traveling with the Doctor for a while and I supposed that spending that much time with someone you're bound to pick up some of their traits. I'd been traveling with him for at least ten years, it's hard to tell when you live in the Tardis I'm not sure the Doctor even knows his age he seemed to jump around for the last few years he had been claiming to be about 905 for a while now.

"So where are we this time?" I asked him.

He spoke up with his usual vigor. "Japan near Tokyo early 21st century."

I was stunned for a moment. "So I guess I'm going to stay here for this one."

"What do you mean? I could use you to bridge any language barriers."

"Doctor," I glared at him. "the Tardis can translate any language, spoken or visual, on any world or any planet in the universe."

"But I could still use a guide?"

"Seriously? That's the best you've got? You've never needed a guide, to quote you 'You can't just read the guidebook, you've got to throw yourself in! Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers!' that's literally how you live your life. Why are you changing it now?"

"What don't you want to catch up with your old friends, Kyon?"

"I don't. Besides they wouldn't recognize me now."

It had been ten years, I didn't look too different from what I looked at my late teens but no one would believe it was me expect maybe the brigade and then there came the risk of Haruhi finding out about what she wasn't supposed to know.

"Oh come on you don't look that bad."

I stood at him for a moment, I hadn't aged badly, I looked pretty good. So I just ignored the comment. "You're being rude again."

"Sorry, Kyon."

Dear god I still hate that name but can't get anyone to call me by my real name not even the Doctor. But I suppose when it come to the Doctor real names aren't always the best to use.

"You know why I don't like coming back to this time, much less when it's my home town. How far have I been gone anyway?"

"I would say about six, seven maybe eight months." That's all he said before heading out towards the door only grabbing his coat off the arch column.

With little choice I followed him grabbing my similar but black coat off the coat rack, why does he even have a coat rack if he is just going to throw his coat on the column. Why is my coat so much like his, god sometimes I wonder if he's trying to turn me into him.

As soon as I stepped outside, I am soon flooded by the memories of my past. The Doctor parked the Tardis in a park, I can see it from here the bench where Asahina and i sat and she told me about being a time traveler. I let myself reminisce but just for a second.

I grab the Doctor before he gets too far. "Doctor, why are we here? You know what trouble would come if someone I know sees me. Why are we here? I need you to be honest."

The Doctor grew serious and quiet before he started to speak again. "Something is happening, something in time."

"Does it have to do with Haruhi and the others?"

He looked away from before he said, "Probably. That's why I need you for this one. You know those involved and because you're brilliant and because you see things that I don't."

"Fine." I relented.

The thing about the Doctor he actually puts you in more danger than Haruhi but at least it's only every other day unlike with Haruhi who you're lucky to get one day of the week free. Also the Doctor treats me with respect and calls me brilliant unlike the girl who makes a habit of calling me idiot, the Doctor might put me in more danger but he will also do whatever he can to keep his friends safe Haruhi doesn't even know what she is doing at least the Doctor knows he can be dangerous. There is one more reason I love traveling with the Doctor, the reason I've stayed with him for so long, we might bicker but he really has become my best friend.

"Oh that's so nice of you." He said brimming with joy and that stupid smile of his.

What? Doctor I told you to stop reading my thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

Like I was thinking...oh dam I can't even remember. That's one of the issues with traveling with a timelord in his Tardis for so long, a link develops so he can just over hear your thoughts.

"It's because we've become so close. You know being your best friend and all."

Seriously, shut up and stay out of my head.

I sigh and place my palm on face. I guess you can't runaway from your past even if you all all of time and space to run in.

"Unless you're me-"

"Seriously Doctor stay out of my head!"

I closed the Tardis door and we head out into the day and whatever new mess the Doctor has found.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay few notes simply really. This will be based on the anime of Haruhi Suzumiya cause I haven't read the books yet. This is a world were both the Doctor and Haruhi exist in the same universe. Anyway for those continuity nuts for Kyon this takes place after the movie and for the Doctor this takes place after the Planet of the Dead but before the Waters of Mars. I know a bit of discontinuity will be handled later on. So until next chapter goes up review tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Timeless

**Summary: Kyon has been missing for month. A new disaster begins to develop. With Haruhi learn what she really is? Where Kyon has been? And what the strange man with the blue box has to do with all of this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

It started out pretty much like how it always starts out, the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and start following the direction of whatever it has detected this time. I walk behind the Doctor as he starts running through the streets like a mad man. He starts running through the streets darting back and fort. After about the first hour I decided to sit on a nearby bench and watch as the runs across the streets only to run back. Every time he seems to find something he is led back to where he was just at and run towards that direction. I watch wondering how long until he figures out that this is wasted effort.

At the school Koizumi waits outside the SOS Brigade clubroom. He hears another yelp let out by Mikuru Asahina as Haruhi forces her into another costume. Koizumi think back on thing would be if Kyon was still, he would likely try and stop Haruhi. It did seem to him that Haruhi had become more forceful since Kyon's departure. Remembering back to right after Kyon's disappearance, it wasn't a pleasant time for anyone especially those in his Organization. Haruhi was in an uproar for two month looking for Kyon and with no luck closed space opened up, it seemed to him every time they managed to close one another would be created and this went on for two months. Things had definitely changed for everyone. Asahina without Kyon to stop Haruhi had become a victim of Haruhi's whims. Koizumi had missed Kyon, he did miss the games they played and the lively conversation they would have. As impossibly as it might seem Yuki Nagato became even more quiet, now it seemed like she never spoke, she grew more distant, Koizumi had started to forget her voice and even when he tried he couldn't get her to speak. Then there was Haruhi Suzumiya herself, perhaps the most affected by the brigade members disappearance. For the first month she got the entire school to search for Kyon all over the city and the nearby area and unknowingly created the previously mentioned closed spaces as she did. People started to give up as they entered into the second month and then that's when the rumors started. It all started with the argument that Haruhi and Kyon had on the last day he was seen. Koizumi had not been present but had heard about what was yelled in their class. The argument started from one of their normal conversation and ended in yelling.

Haruhi yelled, "Why is someone so boring and pig headed even in the SOS Brigade?"

"Oh I don't know! Half the time you drag me by my tie to the Club room! The other half the time I just end up there by force of habit! If you want to know why I'm there why don't you ask yourself!"

"Fine! If you don't want to come then don't show anymore! You're just going to spoil my fun!"

With that she left the room for lunch. The school day ended without so much as the two talking again. Kyon didn't bother to go to the club room that day, Koizumi didn't worry he assumed they just needed to vent some steam and the next day they would return to their normal ways. But the next day Kyon didn't show up to school.

People started to remember that argument in the second month and the rumor began to form. People began to say that Haruhi had become so much of an annoyance to Kyon that he decided to run away, not even bothering to say goodbye to his family. Though she didn't show it Haruhi was hurt by the whispers she heard, or that's what Koizumi had guessed, now Haruhi didn't bring Kyon up even on their searches around the city it seemed like she had forgotten him. It was a scary thought that someone that she had supposedly such a strong emotional connection to vanished and she didn't seem to care, Koizumi wondered what Haruhi would be like if he disappeared or even if Nagato or Asahina disappeared. Then his cell phone rang with a text message from his superiors in the Organization, he cringed when he saw what it said.

The Door to the club room swung open and Haruhi came out.

Koizumi asked. "Miss Suzumiya?"

She answered. "The outfit for Mikuru wasn't right. I'm going to have to get another. Let's go it's time for another search."

Nagato and Asahina followed, Asahina seemed to be on the verge of tears.

After a few hours the Doctor sat besides me.

I gave him a smirk. "So you finally got tired?"

"No." He said trying to catch his breath.

"So Doctor tell me why did you bring me here? You told me you needed me to deal with something, something that probably has to do with Haruhi. So what is happening?"

The Doctor let out a sigh. "It's not so much happening as will happen."

"Oh Doctor, not again."

"Don't start Kyon."

"You promised me that we wouldn't try to stop temporal anomalies before they started. You agreed to only interfere when time was already being altered and then fix it and not before."

"But-"

"No but! Remember our last visit to the second moon of Clom."

"Well-"

"You wanted to stop a transdimensional invasion before it even started and when we get there you end up triggering an ancient weapon."

"Oy! That could have happened to anyone."

"But it didn't! It happened to us and now the second moon is known as the ring of the moon of Clom."

"Fine, I broke my promise but you know Haruhi better than most, if we wait to stop this until it happens then we might not have a chance to stop it. Besides I'm not sure if it is Haruhi's doing."

Okay this got my interest, most thing of the weird nature in Japan tend to be Haruhi's doing. "What do you mean?"

"Okay, I explained it to you years ago so let me give you a bit of refresher. Haruhi can bend reality, I've met others who could do much the same like the Eternals,the Guardians of Time, the Pantheon of Discord and the Celestial Toy Maker. But none of them can actually alter the laws of physics. " The Doctor did have a point, everything I saw Haruhi end up doing could be explained with science of some sort of her altering the nature of things she never actually did anything like stop the Law of Gravity the world continued to work. Talking cats or laser eyes would be little more than altering the nature of those things not changing the rules. "She'd need the Skasis Paradigm, she'd need to hack the universe all at once and of all of time. She never altered time she might have warped time and looped it but her powers only affected the time period she was in." Right again, she might have made people think history was different and looped time into itself but I've meet people with the Doctor that had done that with machines. "Whoever is doing this is messing around with time, it doesn't seem like something she could do or even want to do. But that's not the biggest problem whatever is going to happen is rippling back, affecting space, causing the dimension to bleed in on each other."

"Okay that doesn't sound good."

"Right,I've been scanning the area hoping to find the source but this whole city is warped, most likely from those closed spaces you told me about."

"All right something is messing with time and space and we have to solve it before Haruhi finds out and makes things worse. So what do we do?"

"Go shopping."

The Doctor liberated some money from an ATM and then grabbed some random electronics from a shop. Taking all the stuff to the Tardis wasn't easy but possibly. Helping the Doctor get all the thing to his workshop was a bit harder since it seemed to moved again.

"Okay Doctor what are you going to to with this stuff?"

"Well the Tardis can detect spacial anomalies but they're too general and the Sonic Screwdriver can't filter out all the dimensional radiation so with this stuff and some thing from the Tardis I'm going to make some detectors that can."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Could you get something for us to eat? Maybe from that restaurant that we passed by."

"So now I'm your errand boy."

"Well you know the location plus...please." He gave me a smile.

Well at least he said please. "What if somebody sees me?"

"Don't worry it's getting dark and we didn't see anyone you know today. It's just outside the park so you'll be back quickly."

I relented mostly since I was hungry too, so I took some of the money we had left and got some take out. The Doctor was right there weren't too many people and no one who knew me, I got back to the Tardis with the food with no problem.

The Doctor came out of his workshop and started to eat I wasn't feeling too hungry. I told him I wanted to walk in the park for a while. So that's what I did I walked around the park staying in the shadows to make sure I didn't get noticed by anyone that might be passing by. It seemed that every where that I went I would be flooded by memories. Maybe it was because I hadn't been here for such a long time but I kind of missed it. I couldn't help but reminisce on my old life, I started to regret leaving my friends and family behind. I wondered if they were all right, I wondered how my little sister was doing if my parents were still waiting for me to come back. I wondered how the SOS Brigade was doing if Haruhi had simply found another pack mule to do all the grunt work. I wondered what hell Haruhi was putting the others through. That's when the regret really set in, without me who would protect Asahina from Haruhi and what about Nagato... I did promise I would protect her. I tired to shake the thought away. It wasn't the first time I had thought back on them and I was sure it wouldn't be the last but I had come to my decision and I had to do what was right for me. With the Doctor I was able to see the whole universe and help so many people, I was helping more people than I had ever helped by babysitting Haruhi. But thats when I wonder if I was just making excuses. Leaving probably hurt a lot of people, people I would never want to hurt. I would try and talk to the Doctor about this but I know him too well. The Doctor is always running, he's running because he can't look back because he can't. I'm not proud about what I did but I cursed the Doctor, for taking me with him and for bringing me back. I didn't mean it, I know but ... it's not the Doctor fault he gave me the choice a long time ago and I made it, if its anyones fault it's mine. If anyone should feel guilty it should be me. There is no going back, there is nothing I can do to undo these mistakes even with a time machine and that mean that I can only move forward trying not to make those mistakes again.

I didn't even notice but I'm sitting back on the bench were I had met Ms. Asahina, the future one, all those years ago. I finally shake it off and make my way back to the Tardis. I stepped inside to find the Doctor sitting in the chair with his feet propped up onto the console while he finished the dinner I brought him.

I looked at one of the food containers. "You ate all the pork!"

"Sorry, you know how I like pork."

"Are you All right?" The Doctor ask me placing his hand on my shoulder. I guess he can tell that I'm being pensive.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean you look a little shaken up. If you need a cry or to talk-"

"No!" I told him firmly. "I'm not going to cry."

"It's okay to cry if you need to."

"I'm not going to cry.

"Well good then." The Doctor voice perked up and he began to pull a the lever on the console. "The Tardis detected a dimensional overlap."

"The distortion?"

"No, it's a ripple from the big trouble thats about to brew up. But good news if we can find it and scan it I might be able to find the source of all this trouble and stop it before it gets going."

The Tardis halts with a thump.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

I open the doors to the Tardis and step out. Now we're on top of a three story apartment building. I take a deep sigh knowing that this is when things start to get hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay this one was long one. Anyway next chapter is the one with the action. Things go bad from worse. Okay leave me a review and tell me what you think, review and such.<strong>

**Ok, people I got a review that said I was plagiarizing and they even gave me the story name. I have actually read it and reading it again I do see the similarities. I did not mean to do it but that's no excuse, I am sorry about that I mean it's really close. So I took out some parts and I'm rewriting the story to make sure it does not happen again. So the next chapter might take a little longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeless**

**Summary: Kyon has been missing for month. A new disaster begins to develop. With Haruhi learn what she really is? Where Kyon has been? And what the strange man with the blue box has to do with all of this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

We found a hatch on the top of the roof, it was locked from the inside of course but the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and two second later I heard the click of the lock opening. The Doctor looks so smug right now.

"Oh don't give me that face Kyon." The Doctor glares at me. "Come on, Kyon, gives some allons-y."

I give him a smile even just that managed to say Kyon and allons-y in one breath without tripping on his own tongue. We go down the hatch and it's adjoined ladder into a storage closet. After unlocking the door and tripping over a broom we enter the hallway of the top floor of this apartment building. The Doctor has a small lunch box like device with a telephone receiver connect to it, I recognize the device as his timey wimey detector, the major difference here is that this model doesn't require him to to sacrifice his precious sonic screwdriver to make it work.

"Here you go." He hand me a small handled device he took out of his pocket.

I take it, it looks like a cell phone with one of those old fashion and long antennas, it has wires all over it and a little dish sticking out of it.

"Let me guess this is a spacey wacey detector."

"No, I was going to call it dimensional compiler wave motion detector but spacey wacey is better." I glare at him but he continues. "Okay so we we just walk around and look for where the two say the signal is strongest. Simple as that."

Yeah, simple. In all my time with the Doctor I have never found any of our trips to be simple. Like this one for starters, I walk down the hall so does the Doctor it only takes a second for both devices to lead us to a door.

"Well you see," the Doctor says pleased with himself. "simple."

He takes out the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door.

I stop him. "It's night. There could be someone there maybe we should try knocking."

"Right you are." The Doctor gently knocks the door.

I'm almost certain that the universe or fate hates me, if Haruhi is God I'm sure she hates me, but sometimes it's more apparent like this supposedly simple time.

I go speechless as the door opens and I recognize who opened it.

"Hello?" The president of the Computer Club says.

Oh God all this time I'm trying to avoiding anyone from my former life and here I walk right up to one's door.

"Hello." The Doctor gleefully replies.

The Computer Club President ignores him and stares right at me but then he shakes it off, he doesn't recognize me as me, well young me. I guess it's not too much of a surprise we only spoke three time when I was with the Brigade.

The president asks. "Are you guys from the computer repair shop?"

"Yes, yes we are." The Doctor tells him. "Now what's the problem?"

"Well like I said on the phone I don't know. I am very good with computers but I can't even figure out what's going on. I open up this web page and then I can't even open up a new page. I can't turn off the computer, I even unplugged it but it's still on that page."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, my guess a long winded technobabble speech on all the possible causes, but our detectors begins to beep wildly as the computer screen begins to blaze a brilliant white light.

"Run!" The Doctor tell the president.

"What?" He says panicked.

"He said run!" I tell him this time. "When he says run, you really want to run!"

I shove him out of his own door and slam it behind him, I hope for his sake he has enough common sense to run.

"Doctor, what's going on?" I ask him not even bothering to hide my fear as the room begins to shake.

The timelord pulls out the sonic screwdriver scanning the computer screen. "You know when I said Run? Well maybe we should do the same."

Then the entire room fills with the white light, and then I don't feel anything.

How do I get myself into these things? Oh right with the Brigade I spoke to Haruhi and she choose me, I still don't know what that means, and I get the attention of every weird thing that watches her. But with the Doctor, that's a whole other story.

It was ten years ago or eight months ago it depends. I had an argument with Haruhi that day, it wasn't really bad but I needed to cool off so I decided to skip the brigade meeting that day I would face whatever penalty Haruhi would come up with. I guess it wasn't her fault, the previous night Miss Asahina took me back in time to stop an unstable Nagato but only after I had to watch a younger me get stabbed, so I guess anyone would have been a little off. My parents were working late, my little sister was staying over with a friend and she even took the cat t play with so no one was at home. I decide to go to an arcade, I played some games and after I've spent most my money I decide to ride my bike home. I was arguing with myself if I should use the last of my money to get dinner or make something at home to eat. It had gotten dark, that's why I never noticed them, or him or that damn truck. It was just a truck I don't think I would have noticed it even if was day but the others did. The truck passes by me and that's when it any normal life I could have had ended.

I didn't see it but I heard the truck screech and then there was an explosion, it was enough force send me down to the ground. My head hurt and my ears were ringing and to make things worse my vision was blurry. I don't know how much time passed but the first thing I see is a thin man in a long coat taking out the driver from the burning truck. He placed him on the ground a safe distance form the fire and he check his vitals.

The mans face turned into grim horror as he finds that the man is dead. The horror quickly turns into anger, no rage, and yells into the night. "You didn't have to do that! I swear that if you so much as step out of the dark I will stop you!" I don't know who he's yelling to but he's voice was filled with such rage, I never thought anyone could be that angry and at the same time he was so confident he knew that he would follow on that threat if he had to. He walks towards the back of the truck, it's been ripped open it's contents spilled onto the ground. It was dark but I could make out some of the shapes they were artifacts, swords, armor, paintings basically things you'd expect to see in a museum.

The man is looking through the artifacts, he was looking for something specific. He pulls out this silver rod device from his pocket and a blue light flicker on as he passes it over everything that was spilled out. The rod beeps as it is passed over a chest, the man opens it up and takes out a small jade pyramid. Even in the dark I could tell it was old but it also seemed to glow with some unearthly power.

That when the sound of crunching gravel cuts through the air. Three figures come out form the dark, they move slowly like predators stalking their prey. They don't look human, they have three long claw like fingers on their hands and feet. Their faces look like twisted version of of human faces, their eyes were bright red orbs and their bodies were covered with animal fur.

I was barely coming to when I noticed that the man had his back to them as he marveled at the pyramid and they were closing in on him. I don't know what I was thinking but I couldn't let the man get hurt, so a rare moment of bravery from me, I run towards him. Possibly one of my best ideas that night, I pick up something from the ground. At the last second one of the creatures slashes at the man only to meet the sword I picked up to block it. Thank god I picked up a sword and not a painting.

The man turns around and all he says is, "What? What? What?" He jumps up and glares at the creatures. Then he looks at me. "Oh what are you doing?"

"Trying to stop them from killing you." I tell him not even bothering to hide my annoyance at the question.

"Well thank you but you should really be running." The creatures pull back just a little and they snarled at us. It's claws have already left its mark on the sword. "You really should have run."

I'm in total agreement, it would have been the smart thing but maybe that day I didn't want to do the smart thing, maybe I was looking for a fight to vent my own frustration. Well it's still better than Haruhi's way to alleviate her frustration of creating a new dimension filled with giants.

I ask him. "What are they?"

"You might call them tengu but in reality they are robots set up in a temple after the ship they were on crashed. Everyone on the ship died and they went out to find help but without anyone to give them orders they shut down. The ship was mostly buried by the crash and then some people built their temple over it and used the inactive robots as guardian statues to scare away any spirits that might come. Do you understand?"

"Actually yeah."

"Really? Most people would have said I was crazy."

"Let me just say I've seen some weird things. Alien robots are not weird for me." He looked surprised but impressed. "So why are they moving now?" I hold up the sword to defend us, which is really just an empty gesture I have no idea what I'm doing but at least I don't have to let them know that.

"Good question. Late December some sort of weird energy wave caused them reactivate. Not sure what it was but it spread all over, came from around here actually."

"Nagato." I mutter, last December Nagato changed the world and I changed it back and now it's bitting me in the ass.

"Naga-who?" The man asked.

"A friend of mine might have caused it."

"Oh really? Well they're up now. They want to go home but this pyramid is their ships battery."

"So why don't you give it to them?"

"One, the ship is broken it won't fly, two, if they try they will blow up the ship along with Kyoto which happens to be on top of it, four no wait three, the battery is all but dead won't help them much now and four, they've been tracking this and they're killed people to get it. I'm not going to let them get it just so they can blow themselves up and take a city with them."

Since it's at least my fault I figure I should help stop them, I mean my god maybe I should have let Nagato change the world then these things wouldn't be here or would just be statues but now...

"You don't actually know how to use a sword do you?" He asks me taking me out of my train of thought.

"No, but I didn't want them to know that."

"Good plan, sorry I ruined it."

The creature begin to move forward and he points his device at them after he places the pyramid between us. They circle us and now I know how a gazelle feels being hunted by the lions.

He whisper to me. "I need you to do what I say. At the count of three I'm going to use my sonic screwdriver on the pyramid to get the energy in it flowing I need you to hit it with the sword at the same time."

"What?"

"The metal in the sword should help discharge the energy. I need you to do it. Just trust me! One, Two-"

As he counts I realize that the creatures are lunging towards us and I would need to turn my back on them to strike the pyramid, so I have to trust this complete strange. I don't know why but I do trust him.

As he yells out three I turn and hit the pyramid as hard as I can. The next thing I know a burst of green energy burst out in all directions and I hit the ground again for the second that night. I look around to see the creatures on the ground twitching and broken.

The man is up looking at them. "Oh look at that. An energy wave from the pyramid fried their circuits."

"Well I'm good too."

"Oh sorry about that, I can be rude, I usually have someone to tell me when I'm rude."

"Who are you?" I ask him rubbing my head.

"I'm the Doctor." He says smiling.

I was going to ask him about that but I sigh and relent, if he want to call himself the Doctor I don't care. I tell him my name.

He looks confuse. "That's your name? It's a bit regal, I mean you seem a bit ordinary."

"You're being rude again." I scowl at him. " People do call me Kyon."

"Kyon, actually that suits you."

"Kyon,Kyon..."

Oh god it's the Doctor, am I dead? No, I would never get sent to the same place as him.

I get up to see the Doctor standing over me and we're in a desert now.

"Oh looks like we got shifted into another dimension as it began to over lap the normal dimension. I've already scanned the area but no luck in finding the source of all our trouble. But there is some sort of linchpin holding us here. We have to find it before we can head back."

How does he managed to say all that without taking a breath and why does this seem so familiar? We start walking looking for whatever this linchpin is.

We walked over to a nearby cafe.

"So who are Kyon?" This mysterious Doctor asks me.

"What do you mean? I'm just a normal high schooler."

"Well I would buy that except a normal high schooler would not have picked up a sword to protect me from robots." He said pointing to the small pyramid and sword we brought. "So again I ask who are you?"

"How about you start first? I mean all you said is that you're the Doctor."

"Fine, I'm an alien." He stops to gauge my response. "I travel through time and space and I stumble on these sort of things and put it stop to them." I'm still not surprised. "Well blimey most people would blink on hearing that."

"I'm not most people. I happen to be in a club with an alien and a girl whose a time traveler. Also there's an esper but he's kinda of annoying and a kiss up."

"Esper?"

"Someone who has esp."

"Well I've got psychic powers too."

"Aren't you the whole package."

"You know I might want to talk to this club of yours."

"Sorry can't. They're all there to keep an eye on Haruhi Suzumiya our brigade leader."

I explained to him about the others, the brigade and about Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Suzumiya? I've heard that name before. Not much mind you but word has its some powerful being. It scares most aliens to keep off this side of the planet. But I always thought it was a story, I never thought it was a high school girl."

"Yeah, life is full of surprises. I'm not even surprised by any of this weird stuff though."

The Doctor smiled later did I learn saying that was like challenging him and the Doctor likes a challenge. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

I took a pair of sunglasses out of my coat pocket, the good thing about traveling with the Doctor for a while he makes your pockets bigger on the inside so I get to carry all sorts of things that I might need. The Doctor just pulls out his brainy specs and a quick pass of the sonic screwdriver they become sun glasses. We walked aimlessly, which frankly with the Doctor had become used to.

"You know what Doctor? This feels very familiar?"

"Walking in the dessert? Yes, there is something familiar in the air. Like some sort of familiar energy. Like-"

He didn't finish his thought as electricity began to crackle from the ground right past us.

We turn to see something that puts things in perceptive.

The Doctor puts it in a way only the Doctor could. "Is that a giant cave cricket?"

"Yes."

"Good, I was hoping I wasn't seeing things."

"I've seen this cricket before. It was an alien like the thought entity. It got stranded on Earth and eventually got stuck in the internet until Haruhi woke it up. It capture..." I face palmed when I realize it took me this long. "it attacked the computer club president, the guy whose apartment we're at. But Nagato and Koizumi killed it and send us back home."

"Well let's try and find another way to get out of this. But still have to wonder how it's back? The dimensional distortions couldn't resurrect it."

"DOCTOR!" The cricket yells in a feminine voice.

"It's didn't talk last time." I told him.

"No." The Doctor mumbles. "The Wire! I thought the energy felt familiar."

"Whose the wire?"

"An electric being, tried to absorb peoples brain waves during the coronation of Queen Elizabeth through television."

"The cricket was feeding off the presidents brainwaves too."

"We are not the Wire. We are not the Cave Cricket." It spoke. "We are both. The last remains of the Wire that you failed to eliminate were capture in a television. A subwave was searching for you and the wire travel onto it into the internet. Eventually the Wire encountered the remains of the Cave Cricket. We merged together so that we could survive. The the distortions woke us up. But now we are so hungry!"

"And let me guess you still feed of brain waves. Oh and looks whose on the menu, us."

"Yes, Doctor, how fortunate that two responsible for our previous failures would also be our first meal and our release."

"Release?" I asked. " I get it, you eat our brainwaves you become strong enough to escape into the normal dimension. You get out you'll be able to feed on everyone."

"Well we certainly can't allow that." The Doctor said with his usual swagger. "We might have stopped you before but you're something new now aren't you. You might have tried to killed us before but I think I can over look that. I will give you this one time offer, let us go I'll fetch the Tardis and we'll find you somewhere in this big old universe to live in peace." The Doctor raised his hands in the air for an added flared.

"I suggest you take it." I told them.

The combo creature just jumped at us, without hesitation the Doctor uses his screwdriver and points it at it. The device whirls to life and the cricket stops it's attack as it writhes in pain on the ground, it lets out a horrible screech.

"What are you doing?" The cricket screams.

"A data creature fused with an energy being I'm going to say that the Doctor is using the sonic to unbind the electron field that's letting you stick together."

The Doctor gives me an impressed nod. "Oh very good Kyon and here I was beginning to think you hadn't learned anything."

Contrary to popular belief, Haruhi and my grades I'm not dumb and I do pay attention.

"Then kill us all over again!" The cricket screamed clearly in pain.

"No," The Doctor told it. "no need for that. I am just going to let you fall part into whatever was left of you two before you merged. Harmless on your own, and you'll drift through the internet. You've wasted too much energy on this dimension so you won't be able to merge again." The Doctor increased the power to the screwdriver. "Remember I gave you a choice."

There was a loud sound like the shattering of glass and the creature fell apart. Then the world around us turned grey and spun around is like a storm, it even began to fell like a storm as we began to get tossed us around.

"Welcome to the Tardis." The Doctor was glowing as he stretched out his arms showing off the console room.

I has been outside only a moment ago and it looked like a blue box. The Doctor stared at me expecting me to say something. As I stared at this amazing room, the Doctor places the pyramid and the sword in a box marked souvenirs. It took me a moment but I finally manage to say something. "Wow! This is new."

The Doctor looked surprised. "Huh? I don't get that often. I get 'bigger on the inside' all the time. I even get 'impossible' every once in a while but never heard 'this is new'. I'll give you that one."

"Who could say this impossible? I mean here it is so it's happening."

"Oh I like you Kyon." The Doctor said grinning like an idiot. "You're not what I'd expect. I'm tempted I really am."

"Do I want to know what's so tempting?"

"I am tempted to ask you to travel with me but I can't."

"You don't travel with anyone?"

"I used to, I had this friend named Donna and she was brilliant absolutely stone cold brilliant but one day..." His voice that was filled with joy and optimism quickly became sullen and melancholy. His eyes, those eyes they seemed so lonely I never would have believed anyone could be that lonely.

"I'm sorry." I offered up, I really didn't know what I could say.

He tired to changed the subject. "There was this women, Lady Christina, I thought about taking her too but even though she wanted adventure and danger she was too reckless, I was sure I'd get her killed. That's when I decided to I wasn't going to travel with anyone, I'm not going to risk anyone else."

The room quickly grew tense it even seemed that the ship itself was tense.

"Well it's not that'd I want to go with you anyway." I tell him.

"Oh why's that?"

"All this weird stuff is cool and amazing, I'll give you that, if I had to choose a world with or without them I choose a world with them but at the end of the day I still just want to be normal."

"Normal?" The way the Doctor put it you'd think I kicked his dog. "Bah! Normalcy is over rated. Why settle for ordinary when you you can be extraordinary? Which you are! You might come off just average but I can tell that you are much more than that."

I smiled, genuine smile, its not everyday that I'm complimented. "Well thanks but I do want to be normal."

Apparently the Doctor took this as another challenge. "How about this? I take you one trip, one quick trip in my amazing time traveling space ship, so that I can show you one thing. What do you say?"

"You want me to come with you? What about not taking anyone with you?"

"Just a quick trip, just to show you something. I'll have you back in five minutes, it's a time machine after all."

Common sense told me I should just walk away from all this, but my inner child that dreamt of aliens and time travelers was screaming say yes.

My inner child won out. "Fine, one trip."

The Doctor smiled widely as he pulled a lever on the console, the room shook and I fell to the ground.

"Sorry, should I have told you to hold onto something."

If anyone was outside they would have seen a blue box fading in out of the universe as a swirl of wind wrapped around it. As we left neither of us realized that a close space was forming, under normal circumstances this would be nothing but these weren't normal circumstances.

We're dropped back into the computer club president's apartment with a thump.

"What?" I ask rubbing my head and seeing what I didn't believe.

"It was a transpacial shift, when the cricket fell apart, and being that it was the only thing holding that dimension stable, the dimension fell apart too. We got shifted back here."

"No not that." I scold the Doctor. "That!"

The computer screen in glowing, the web page it is on is the SOS Brigade web page, and possibly worse the detectors we dropped at the start of all this are beeping like crazy.

"Oh no." The Doctor says studying the devices. "Run!

We bolt to the door and out of it just before the computer seemly explodes and a stream of white energy rips through the ceiling into the sky.

We make our way to the Tardis as quickly as we can. As we make it to the roof I look up to see the stream of energy cutting the clouds, the clouds form a ring around it, the light from the stream is causing the area to be lit almost as it were day. The Doctor quickly enter the Tardis and like a maniac works the control, the stream stops and the Doctor lets out a sigh.

"Oh no!" The Doctor grumbles as he looks at the screen. "Made a mistake. When that dimension fell part some of it still bled through the crack caused by the distortion."

"But you used the Tardis to close it, right?"

"Yeah, the energy that came out..."

"It's dangerous?"

"No, it's harmless well mostly harmless."

"So then what? You don't think Haruhi saw it? I mean it's late with any luck she's asleep or the Brigade can get her to think it doesn't have to do with aliens?"

I know I'm usually not that lucky but I have to hope. I mean what's the Doctor always telling me about humans ignoring things like this or believe whatever is easiest, let this be one of those time if Haruhi saw it.

"Let's hope the Brigade can keep Haruhi from finding out, but we have other problems too. That energy is going to get the attention of others that we don't want getting involved."

Oh great if Haruhi didn't see that and destroys the worlds then we're going to have guests. How can things get worse?

"It looks like we're going to have to meet with your old friends, the SOS Brigade."

Damn, I should know better than even thinking that.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Didn't have to change a lot on basic plot, most of the trouble was at the start. Anyway if you might want to read the last chapter somethings got changed. Okay so leave comments and review. Tell me if these flash backs are working, I wanted to get into the early time together.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Timeless**

**Summary: Kyon has been missing for month. A new disaster begins to develop. With Haruhi learn what she really is? Where Kyon has been? And what the strange man with the blue box has to do with all of this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

The Tardis stopped shaking and the Doctor hurried to the doors. I get up from the floor and as he stands by door there is a noticeable gleam in his eyes as he opens the doors.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"We moved through time and space in my absolutely fantastic time machine."

"You wanted me to see something, so what?"

He opens the doors and without giving me chance to say anything he throws me out them. I fall to my knees and I noticed that I'm on top of some strange sand, grey sand, I keep looking around its as dark as night. I look up to see stars more stars than I have ever seen in my life but then I see something I never thought I would see, certainly not like this, I see the Earth.

The Doctor steps outside with a confident stride. "Welcome to the Moon Kyon."

"That's the Earth!" I said pointing up as he helped me up.

"Yes, we're on the Moon." He said calmly.

"That's the Earth!"

"Yes, we're on the Moon, it's known for it's view of the Earth."

"That's the Earth!"

"Yes, we're on the Moon bathing on the Earth light."

"If we're on the Moon how are we still breathing?"

"Oh I took us a couple years into the future." He then points into the distance where we see a small forest of trees. He bends down and picks up some of the grey sand. "The first colonist have engineered a virus capable of terraforming the Moon terrain allowing trees to grow here. Then they set up an atmosphere shell so when they convert the carbon-dioxide brought by the colonist to oxygen, the shell keeps in and maintain a livable temperature."

"So there are trees on the moon?"

"Yes."

"The trees are making the air."

"Yes."

"You couldn't just say genetically engineered trees are making oxygen?"

"But don't you see this used to be a lifeless orb but you humans are making it livable. That's absolutely brilliant! Human imagination and hard work are giving new life to this moon. Human imagine, what else could come up with trees on the moon. This is just the start once the atmosphere is set they're going to create oceans, soon the Sea of Serenity will be an actual sea! In a hundred years families are going to come here for holiday! It won't stop there! Soon the whole human race will be just keep going all across the universe!"

The way he was shouting you think he was a little kid opening up his Christmas presents to find a puppy dog.

"Oh come on you have to admit this is amazing."

I stared up at the Earth hanging in the sky. "Okay this is pretty amazing."

"And this is all done by ordinary people all seeking to work together to do something extraordinary. That's what people do! Everyone is out to change the world and-" He stopped in mid sentence. "Something like that."

He pointed at a large dome in the middle of the moon's mostly barren landscape. The dome was filled with trees and there were trees surrounding it but the lights in the doom began to flicker off.

"What that?" I asked him.

"Earth's first Lunar Colony. But what's wrong with their lights? Let's go find out."

He gives me a wild grin as he leads me towards the Dome. Little did we know that the germs had affected the spores in the trees the colonist had transplanted and soon we would have to face the Vashta Nerada.

"Come on Kyon! Wake Up!" I feel a sharp poke in my ribs from the Doctor waking me up.

I swear some point in his life the Doctor had to learn how to wake people up from my sister.

"I'm up already."

"Good we have a lot to do today and I have already started."

The Doctor explain his plan and the steps he has already taken, he did something that I don't think I would have been able to do.

"Thank you."

"No problem." The Doctor nods. "Hurry up and get dressed I got breakfast ready."

Thank God we took cooking classes in France during the Eighteen Century, neither of us could cook but now we take turns cooking, the Doctor can cook eggs like you couldn't believe.

I look around my room, my bed, my closet, my desk, the souvenirs I've collected and my instruments. Over the years I've taken up a few things to kill some time on the Tardis between trips. Sometimes I write something (got some tips from Shakespeare), sometimes I draw (was taught by Da Vinci) and I've take up some instrument (taught by the Beatles). I'm not saying that I'm any good but I know to play the guitar and drums and I think I'm pretty good. Me and Doctor spent sometime with the Beatles, I swear the Doctor was the reason they split. But things weren't so bad they did give me one of their old black suits, they had extras, that the black suit I'm wearing today I think it brings me luck and I feel like I'm going to need it. I put on my old red tie and make my way into the day.

Koizumi was drinking from his tea cup, he noticed that Asahina wasn't in her maid uniform but that wasn't a surprise. Haruhi had come to each member of the brigade to tell them that something special was happening today, Koizumi assumed she told Asahina not to changes clothes today. Koizumi was hoping that Haruhi would be calm today. Every day that Haruhi didn't have something to do she would drag the brigade on a search around the city, Koizumi had wondered is she was still looking for Kyon even now. The day before wasn't easy the organization sent him a text warning him about an anomaly in the park which coincidentally was where their search was to be that day. Luckily for him that they were delayed when Haruhi had to return a costume to the store and got into an argument with an employ. He managed to keep Haruhi away long enough until he received a text that there was an identical anomaly elsewhere, it appeared that it had moved. But things had not been easy even then, later that night there was a massive disturbance, Koizumi thanked his lucky stars that Haruhi had been asleep when it had happened. The disturbance had people talking about some strange lights from where the anomaly had been detected. The Organization had tried to investigate but found out a military organization had began to investigate, they had people in the group that would leak information to them but it would be time before they knew what was happening.

Koizumi looked around to room before he asked, "There was a strange disturbance last night, do either of you know anything about it?"

Asahina shook her head timidly but then the quiet voice of Yuki Nagato cut through the silence. "There was an open dimensional rift that lasted for approximate thirty seven minutes and twelve seconds. The source of the rift is unknown neither is the reason for the rift closing."

Nagato lowered her head to continue to read her book. Koizumi was in shock that she spoke at all, she hadn't spoke in months and he had forgotten the sound of her voice.

"What do you mean reason for closing?"

"The rift was undetected until it had opened, the opening was the rifts own natural progression but the closure of it was not."

"Someone stepped in then and closed it?"

"That is a possibility." Nagato said.

Koizumi was worried but before he could voice his concerns the door was kicked open.

"Stop what you're doing! We have to go outside right away."

"W-What is going on?" Asahina asked surprised.

"There is going to a contest between the clubs today. I just heard about it today and just finished entering us. We have to be out with the other clubs right now or we'll be disqualified."

With that they grabbed their coats and headed outside.

Outside waited a tall thin man in a bright blue coat and brown coat. As the principle introduced him as Dr. Smith.

He spoke Japanese very well for someone that was clearly English. "Okay! So I'm from an Organization that likes to reward students who present creativity, ingenuity, the ability to think on there feet and such. That's why we didn't give anyone here notice we wanted it to be a surprise. So here is the deal we're going to play some games, I'll quiz you and then we'll do some things which I'll come up with later. Which ever club wins the most point get wonderful prizes."

Haruhi studied the man, she flinched when she heard the name Smith but shook her thought away. She noticed somethings that seemed off, first was that Nagato was staring at the man with a look that she could only describe as confusion, with Nagato she was never sure what she was feeling, but she was surprised that Nagato seemed confused at all since she never seemed to be before. The second thing she noticed was that the man was looking around, he wasn't even being subtle, he was turning his head every where getting a good look of everything with those ridicules glasses also he was mumbling to himself. Haruhi decided to ignore it deciding to focus on the competition but then he looked right at the Brigade and smiled.

"That's them isn't?"

"Yes, thats them." I told him.

Before you ask I'm not with him, I'm in the Tardis. The Doctor isn't wearing his usual 'brainy specs' those are a two way communication glasses they feed video right into the Tardis screen for me to see and hear him. So I can see the SOS Brigade without them seeing me. Here I am watching them and they seem so young, I can't believe it they seemed so much more when I was young but I realize that we're all just kids. Oh God I'm making myself feel old.

"Good Luck Doctor I've got something to do."

"Then get to it."

The Doctor is wearing his Tardis key that he's altered to work like a perception filter, he's wearing it as a pin on his tie he focused the filter so that Nagato won't be able to use her abilities to detect he isn't human. So the Doctor can be in front of the Brigade without rising suspicious or destroying the world and be my distraction while I get to work. We decided that we need to get the Brigade out of town the sooner the better so we made up this competition, the Doctor flashes his psychic paper to get the school involved. The contest is set up so the Brigade will win, we just won't make it seem obvious, and they get tickets to a cruise so they'll be out of the way. Now my part of the plan: I sneak into the club room. The Doctor altered my key too so I wear it around my neck so if I do happen to run into anyone they won't even notice me, it's not much of a walk the Doctor parked the Tardis in a storage room down the hall but we don't want to risk any more than we have to.

With the Screwdriver I unlock the club door and brace myself. As I cross the threshold I'm flooded with memories. It looks like everything triggers some memory, Nagato's books, Koizumi's board games, lovely Asahina's maid costumes even Haruhi's pyramid. Then I notice the pictures from our trip to the beach. I find a discarded copy of the computer clubs game that they challenged us to, I remember the excitement in Nagato's eyes as she played it. I decide to take the copy meant for me to play on the Tardis I mean I don't even think they'll ever notice its gone, they have enough for themselves, they'll just think one got lost if they notice it gone. So I slipped the game into my pocket. Come to think about it I did see the computer club thanks to those stupid glasses but not their president, probably trying to explain to his landlord the hole in his ceiling I feel bad for the guy really he never seems to have it easy.

At his apartment the Computer Club president was talking to some sort of general. He didn't have a clue why they were investigating the weird light but as soldiers with red berets tore through his apartment he wasn't going to ask. They took the remains of his shattered computer and the eggs from his fridge that now all seemed to be hard-boiled.

The General was an older man named General Sato. "You were told to run?"

"Yes, there were these two men. One was just average could look like anyone, I actually thought he looked like someone I knew. The other guys was wearing a brown suit and had wild hair that stuck up. He sounded British."

General Sato paused for a moment, the description was vague but it sounded like _him_, like description from report only eight months old when he was involved in an incident with alien stingrays. He handed the young man a check. "This should cover all the damage and help with relocating you until we are done and repairs are made."

The young man looked at the check it was more then enough. He felt that most of the money was to keep him quiet about what he saw. He wasn't going to talk about it anyway, he heard rumors about this group on the internet, that Unit dealt with the strange and now he was holding a check from them.

I pour myself a cup of Asahina's tea with the cup that used to be mine and get to work. I point the Sonic Screwdriver to the computer screen, the Doctor wants a direct scan of the SOS Brigade site and the computer files to see if they're related to the rift last night, as the screwdriver whirls to life the screen images change. Every file and web page flip onto the screen at an incredible rate until the device beeps alerting me that the files have been scanned, copied and sent to the Tardis. I finish the tea before I take one last look around the room.

"I'm really going to miss this place."

That when I notice the screen settled on the SOS Brigade Homepage I notice something at the bottom and scroll down. The page looks mostly the same, the same random things that Haruhi put or more accurately had me put on the page, but on the bottom there is something new. At the bottom there a picture of me. They wrote something too:

"His name is Kyon. He's one of the Brigade Members and he is missing. If anyone has seen him or has any information of his whereabouts please contact the SOS Brigade."

They tried to find me, I really don't know what to think, none of them would have been able to find me but they still tried. I wonder how long until they gave up. I that nagging feeling in my gut that I've come to know as guilt, how many hours did they spend looking for me when they never would.

After the trip to the moon the trip got extended we went to the far future, other planets and to the ancient past but it had to come to an end. In the relative short time that we were together I had thought of the Doctor as my friend. He was curious about Haruhi and what she could do and was toying with the idea of coming with me.

"Well I guess if you still want to travel we could come up with something?"

I never said I wanted to keep on traveling but I knew he wanted someone to travel with so I let it slide, besides I did want to keep going. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well you still want to see your family and all. You said you having troubles with the Brigade you could quit."

"So far I like this plan."

"I could wait for you to get out of school and then I could take you somewhere. Oh! Or maybe I could get a job at the school. Maybe something like a teacher. I've been a teacher before. I could keep an eye on Haruhi Suzumiya, maybe even figure out what she really is."

"Well we couldn't let her know what you are. I don't think the rest of the Brigade could know either."

"I'm great at keeping secrets."

"I mean can you pass off yourself as human."

"Of course I can! I look perfectly human."

"You might look human but the way you act I wouldn't call it human."

The Tardis shook like it something knocking us both to the ground.

The Doctor pulls himself to look at the screen. "What? What? WHAT?"

I get up. "What's wrong?"

"It's impossible! A whole new dimension has been overlaid onto your own home town. Just a little out of phase with the normal world."

Seeing how worried he was I decided to let him in on the whole closed spaced deal.

"Oh well that's... annoying. She gets a little upset and she creates a dimension and some giants to wreck up the place."

"It will be dealt with soon enough."

"Well we can't land here and now. The new dimension is keeping the Tardis from materializing. It's going to distort the area for a few hour afterwards, might get you home early morning. Might get in trouble with your parents. I'll have the Tardis land at the first stable spot she's just got to search for it, might take a while. It's making her a bit uneasy though. What the matter is the high school girl making you sick?" The Doctor said as he patted the Tardis.

We waited for a good half an hour as the Tardis bobbed up and down like a ship on the waves. The Doctor and I sat on the floor playing a game of chess. The Doctor brewed us some tea and I never thought I would say it but it was better than Asahina's, no offense to her but I mean the Doctor has had centuries of practice. The Doctor is going easy on me, he's reading War and Peace as we play, but he's still beating me.

"Oh what's taking you so long?" He jumps up bored already and checks the screen and he is silent.

I haven't known the Doctor long but I know he doesn't do that often. "Okay now you're scaring me." I get up to look at the screen.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"I made a mistake, a big mistake. A closed space formed right after we left. They've been forming every few hours. There is no place to land the Tardis in your town not for months."

"Months?"

"One closed space is closed the dimensional planes as warped before they can recover another one forms. I'm sorry Kyon. I guess I can try and drop you somewhere is but the distortion is affecting the area all around Japan. I might be able to go before the distortions if you don't mind the wait. We can get you home through another country but that will be difficult. Well I guess I won't be able to stay with you at the school if this keeps happening."

"Then I don't go back."

"Kyon this is a problem but it doesn't mean you can't go home it mean I just can't go with you."

"No, I want to stay with you here on the Tardis."

"Kyon listen, if we don't resolve this now you'll age, people will notice you were gone and we won't be able to answer their questions."

"I get it if I stay I won't be able to go back. I know what's happening I get it but I choose to stay. I think it's time that I choose how I live my life. Haruhi has dragged me along into all this but I want to choose my life and this is my choice."

He gave a weak smile. "Well then welcome aboard the Tardis, Kyon. Where do you want to go next?"

That's when my new life began.

I head back to the Tardis. I soon as I step in I hear two voices coming through the speakers.

The Doctor energetic voice rings out. "Correctamundo! Oh I promised myself I wouldn't say that again. Fine then Miss I've-answered- ninty-percent-of-the-questions."

"I have answered 96.4 percent of all the questions." Nagato's says with her usual monotone voice.

"Fine then lighting round. Double or nothing points wise."

"Do it Yuki!" The voice I recognize and never expected to hear again, the voice of Haruhi Suzumiya.

"What is non-coding DNA?" The Doctor asks.

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein." Nagato answers.

"65,983 times 5"

"329,915."

"How do you travel faster than light?"

"Doctor! Non-human knowledge!" I yell at him.

She's already answering. "By harnessing a quantum tunnel-"

"Oops!" The Doctor said a second too late. "I meant tell me the first two hundred digits of pi."

Nagato starts reciting the number as the Doctor cover his mouth. "So your back on the Tardis."

"Yeah just finish the competition just make sure you don't give them anything weird. You know like asking about future technology."

Then the Tardis beeps.

"Did the Tardis just beep?"

"Yes, some strange radiation has been detected." I read the screen.

Noticing that Nagato stopped the Doctor began, "Okay close enough. The quiz is over with a clear leader in the running. Okay you all stay here will I get something. Ball? I'll get some balls. The next event will be dodgeball tournament. So you might want to start stretching. No one leave or you're disqualified."

The Doctor run off to get some space between them so he could talk to me. "What the reading?"

"I'm checking it now. All right the Tardis is saying a teleport pattern was detected. The pattern is radioactive, it doesn't seem to be harmful but it does have a file on it." I type the commands on the key board. "It's saying the reading matches ones found on Metebelis 3."

"Metebelis 3!"

"You're heard of it I take it."

"I've been there! You said the Tardis picked up on a teleport pattern?"

"Yeah, why ?"

"Change the scanner to setting seven."

I did and the image changed from radiation pattern to general image of the area with several blue dots the dots were the radioactive spots "Okay it looks like there is maybe a dozen radiation spots. So what is it? Someone dumping radioactive material through teleports?" Then the dots started to move. "There moving!"

"Oh I was afraid of that."

"Doctor, it's the time for answers."

"I think they're a species of spider called the Eight Legs from Metebelis 3. They were from the future were they were exposed to a unique radiation on the planet and they evolved. They developed incredible psychic powers, the ability to turn invisible, great intellect and grew in size. They enslaved the people of the planet."

"But you've seen them before?"

"Yeah, I thought I stopped them last time but some must have survived maybe some eggs survived and hatched. They can teleport but they need help to teleport this kind of distance and time."

"Help what kind of help?"

"They tricked some people into give them some psychic energy. Someone must have helped them or..."

"Doctor stop pausing and just say it."

"The DIMENSIONAL ANOMALIES! It's causing space to fold and warp! A wormhole could easily form along with rifts they could use to bridge the space!"

"That's what you meant by _company_ last night!" I realize the distressing news. "It's going to make it easier for aliens to show up to Earth!"

"It's worse than that, the anomalies will get attention and give them a reason to come to Earth."

"So what do these spiders want?"

"They want a blue crystal it can increase their psychic power. Last time it increased their power too much caused it to blow themselves up. Blew the whole mountain up with them and the majority of the crystals. But-"

"What did you do this time?"

"I had a good reason. The last perfect crystal that survived was stolen by another Timelord called the Rani. I stole it back and kept it safe. They might want it back."

"So it's on the Tardis and they can't get to it. I would say that's it but you're going to tell me-"

"They eat people!"

"Yeah that."

"If they're here they will look for people."

"To eat?"

"That or..."

"Or what?" I start getting loosing my patients with him.

"They crawl onto people's back and take control of them. It gives people powers but with-"

"A spider as it's master until it decides to snack on them."

"Precisely!"

"Giving them the crystal is out of the question because they'll do something bad, won't they?"

"Last time they tried to increase their powers to take control of every mind of the universe."

"Well that's bad."

"And you're always one to point out the obvious." The Doctor snarks.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Go into storage room 12 and look for my rock collection. Look for the section marked rocks from Metebelis 3 one should be the big blue crystal and a small smooth black rock. The black rock has the reverse affect it can give you some protection."

"When you say protection, do you mean protect me or just give me a chance in hell?"

"Oh you should be fine, the stone can easily deflect any energy blast they may send your way. It won't stop them from controlling you if they get you but with the psychic defenses I taught you, the stone and you being you they shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Well it's good that you have faith in me I suppose. Wait what are you having me do?"

"Yes about that-"

"You want me to draw them away with the crystal, don't you?"

"Well as soon as you get near them with the crystal they'll sense it and want it."

"I'll do it just keep the others away. Nagato probably already sensed the spiders teleport in. She'll try to get away from Haruhi and try to figure out what's happening."

"All ready working on it. Now tell me something: we're do they keep the balls in this school?"

After I give the Doctor directions to the gym I head out to find these rocks. So while he keeps them distracted I have to go and draw away giant carnivores spiders from my former class mates. Seriously I have to be the only person who would run towards giant spiders, who would be stupid enough not to run away from them.

Two students were walking outside class.

The shorter and usually quiet Kunikida began, "You know I heard some weird last minute club events is going on, the clubs are competing for something. It might be fun do you want to go see?"

"Nah!" The self proclaimed ladies man Taniguchi told him. " If it was any good the student body would have been advertising it weeks ago."

"That's the things this isn't a school thing, what I heard some guy just showed up and the principle said he could have the competition."

Little did either one of them know that the spiders were making their way to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for the hiatus school and such got in the way but now I'm back. Anyway next chapter has Kyon going up against the Eight Legs while the Doctor deals with the SOS Brigade. Please leave a review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Timeless

**Summary: Kyon has been missing for month. A new disaster begins to develop. With Haruhi learn what she really is? Where Kyon has been? And what the strange man with the blue box has to do with all of this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

I find the stones and walk out of the Tardis using the screwdriver to track the spider's unique radiation and guess where it leads me too, yup more people I'm trying to avoid. To make matters worse I don't really have a choice to avoid them because I can see the spiders crawling to them. I swear that sometimes it seems like the Universe hates me. So I either let Kunikida and Taniguchi get mind controlled and eaten by spiders or draw them away, not much a choice really.

"What the hell?" Taniguchi yells as he sees the spiders crawl towards them.

When the Doctor said big he meant it they're bigger than most dogs. So as the spiders go for them I get out from behind the tree where I've been hiding.

"Run!" I tell them as I hold out the blue crystal out.

"What?" Taniguchi yell yet again.

I still have the perception filter altered key so if I'm lucky they won't recognize me plus those two were never the smartest, well at least Taniguchi wasn't.

"The crystal! The two leg has the crystal!" One of the spider yells in a shrill feminine voice. Actually they don't talk more like telepathically screaming their voices into our heads. "Forget the other two. Follow that one!"

That would be my cue, I pocket the crystal and run leaving behind my former friends hopefully to run. I will admit I'm not the most athletic but ten years of running with the Doctor I'm good at running. Hell after running up an Aztec Pyramid scaling a fence is nothing. As soon as I get to the other side I rely on my memories of this school and head toward the parking lot. I know I shouldn't look back but I don't see any spiders but I keep running. I use the screwdriver to unlock the closes car door and then I use it to start the engine. Okay so I'm stealing a car but I think whichever teacher owns this car would let me take it considering I'm using it to lead away giant man eating spiders from their students. All right they would actually probably call me crazy but here I am. Luckily the Doctor has taught me how to drive a car so I pull out and head out as quickly as I can. There isn't a lot traffic which is good because I don't intend on stopping anyway, I use the screwdriver to change the traffic light so I can keep going. I start hearing this scratching sound from outside the car normally someone would just ignore this but I've travelled with the Doctor for tens years and was a member of the brigade so no one would call me normal, plus as the Doctor companion I've learned to pay attention to these little things. I drive the car next to a parked car letting it scrape it, sparks shot of as the cars grind together and I hear a scream echo in my head. I look into mirror to see a large spider turn visible and hit the ground.

"You can just turn visible now I already know you're here."

At least eight spiders turn visible and I see that they're crawling over the car.

"Give us the crystal!" Their order bellow in my head.

I can feel them trying to get into my head but the Doctor has taught me how to keep my mind to myself. I take a deep breath and imagine a a brick wall around me and I can't feel them anymore. They start getting desperate and try to get into the car, I'm just glad that a moving car makes it hard for them to teleport in. One is tries to get into the car by working the door handle so I whip open the door flicking it off onto the road. One tries to get into the open door and I punch it in it's small head forcing to loose it grip and fall to the ground. I quickly close the door to prevent any of the remaining spiders from trying that again.

Another spider crawls on to the windshield.

"You don't want to do that! I crash I'm taking you down with me too."

"Give us the crystal!"

I'd face palm right now If I didn't have to keep my hands on the wheel. I turn on the windshield wipers and the wipers knock it off.

Okay now that I can see I can tell I'm almost where I have to be. So I do what the Doctor would do, I give them one chance to save themselves.

"You guys are smart. You can think so think. Leave now and no one else gets hurt."

"Give us the crystal!"

I gave them a chance. They gather on the roof or on the side of the car farthest from me. Okay we're almost there so I get ready to hit the brakes I only get one chance to do it. I see the fence and as the car rips through it. I see the lake, the same lake where we filmed that so called film, and I'm heading right towards it. I hit the brakes and slide to a stop, thanks Newton and his so called laws of motion, the spider keep moving even though the car stop and they get tossed right into the lake. I step out of the car and watch as the spiders struggle in the water.

I sigh. "I did give you a chance."

I look around at the destruction and get back in the car to drive back to the school before I get in trouble for destroying the fence or any of the numerous traffic violations or the stolen car. I really should get it back in the parking lot. The car well it's mostly intact.

After the dodgeball game ended with more injuries than the Doctor expected. After seven more competition ranging from juggling to board games the brigade won. If Kyon had gotten back to the the Tardis he would have told him so the Doctor continued to do his best to stall.

"Congratulation!" The Doctor cheerfully told the Brigade. "Well that was more of blow out than I expect but here we are."

"YES!" Haruhi cheered. "What did we win?"

"Oh right!" He searches through his pockets to pull out an envelop. "Here you go."

Haruhi yanked it out of his hands. "What is it?"

"Tickets for you're brigade. Tickets for an all expensed paid cruise for this weekend, tomorrow actually, you guys just go and have fun."

"Isn't a bit short notice?" Koizumi asked.

"Don't be rude Koizumi." Haruhi told him. "His Organization deal with spur of the moments things so of course the trip is going to be short notice. Don't worry Doctor Smith we will be ready."

"Good, just call me Doctor. Anyway I just need to ask you a few things about your club just basic stuff for the newsletter."

Most of the crowd was starting to depart when Taniguchi and Kunikida ran into Tsuruya.

The green haired girl smiled at the two boys and asked. "What's wrong you two? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Uh?" Taniguchi stammered. "I don't know what we saw."

"What do you mean?"

Kunikida spoke up. "We were walking and these huge spiders showed up."

"Oh come one guys scared of some spiders."

Taniguchi corrected her. "No! Like huge spiders! Like spiders that could eat your face!"

Kunikida added. "Yeah they were huge but then this guy in a black coat he told us to run while he lead the spiders away."

"Yeah and the spiders could talk." Taniguchi told her.

"Are you two okay?" Tsuruya she continued to smile never loosing her cheerfulness. "You two are sounding like Haruhi?"

"Oh don't even say that." Taniguchi shot back. "Let's just not talk about this again."

They started walking away.

Kunikida started to think. "You know come to think about that guy in the black coat actually looked like Kyon but older. I would even say he might have been his older brother."

Tsuruya's smile faded as she looked back the brigade and wondered.

"Okay so I got your names an everything." The Doctor said scribbling some notes on a notepad. "So this doesn't seem to be a regular club. You made it yourself right? So can you tell me how it did you come up with the idea?"

Haruhi had been smiling this whole time, filled with pride and cheer over winning the competition, but now she seemed a little sad. "Um there was this guy here at school and he gave me this idea. He told me if I wanted to be in an interesting club that I should just go ahead and make it."

"Well that sound like a good friend." The Doctor said not wanting to push the topic seeing that it was already making her a little depressed.

"He was..." Haruhi murmured.

"Well what is this groups goals?"

Haruhi perked up again. "The SOS Brigade is out to find Aliens, Time Travels, Espers and Slider-"

The Doctor grinned which stopped Haruhi in mid rant. "You really mean that, don't you?

"Yes, I'm serious." Haruhi said somewhat insulted thinking the Doctor was making fun of her.

"I think that's brilliant. You're following you dreams there is nothing better."

"Doctor I'm back in the Tardis." Kyon's voice rings in the aliens ears and he sigh in relief.

The Doctor grabs Haruhi's hands and shakes it. "Well it's been a pleasure talking to you. I hope that you find what you're looking for. I have to go and take care of something but I hope you enjoy your trip." The Doctor walked away to be stopped by the principle to talk about some last minute details.

The Brigade headed back to the club room to collect their things.

Before she left Haruhi turned to the group. "Good work everyone. Go home and pack for the trip. I expect you all to be there tomorrow on time or else there will be penalties."

As they gather their things together Koizumi notices Nagato examining a tea cup. "Ms. Nagato is something wrong?"

"Not sure." She answers.

"You will have to pardon my surprise but I don't believe I have ever heard you say that phrase."

"Uh..." Asahina starts. "Why is a tea cup confusing you?"

"Someone was here when we we're outside. They examined the computer with a sonic probe and served themselves a cup of tea."

"Uh! Wait someone was here? But we locked the door." Asahina scared asked. "Who?"

"Yes, that is a good question." Koizumi asked.

"Unknown." Nagato answers. "Any DNA left is contaminated with Artron Energy."

"Artron Energy!" Asahina squeals.

"I'm not familiar with this form of energy, is it important?" Koizumi asked intrigued.

"Um artron energy is a type of background radiation that people get exposed to when they time travel through the time vortex." Asahina sighed surprised that she said all that without saying classified information.

"Another time traveler?" Koizumi wonders out loud. "Could it be Doctor Smith? It's because of him that we weren't in the room." Turning to Nagato he asks. "Did you detect any of this radiation on him?"

"I did not detect any abnormalities from him nor did I did detect anything from him."

"So he is normal?" Asahina asked.

"I don't believe so." Koizumi began. "You couldn't properly scan him. Does that mean he was able to hide aspects of himself right in front of you."

Nagato just said. "It is possible."

"I think we'd better find this Doctor Smith and speak with him."

"There he is." Asahina points to the window at the door.

They see the Doctor walking pass the door singing to himself "I could have danced all night."

It doesn't take too much for them to go through the door.

"Excuse me Doctor Smith we have some questions for you." Koizumi asks him.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor tells them. "I've got someone waiting for me."

Nagato opens the nearest door and shoves him into the empty computer clubroom and they follow.

"I might have been a bit more delicate but I suppose this will have to do." Koizumi tell him as he closes the door behind him. "Who are you? What is your plan for Haruhi Suzumiya?"

"Trust me," The Doctor reassures them. "I have no real interest in interacting with her. I'm going to leave and you will never see me again."

"I take it that you are aware of what she is able to do."

"Yes, I suppose but I have no interest in stopping you guys from doing what do."

"You still haven't told us who you are. You were busy distracting us someone else came into our clubroom so that must mean someone else came with you. So who came with you?"

"Trust me you are asking question that mustn't be answered."

The door opens up behind them. "You don't even know the half of it." They turn to the source of the voice. "Okay this is were it gets complicated."

"Come to save me?" The timelord jokes as he takes off the glasses.

"Well I couldn't just stand there watching now could I?"

I take a look around to see my former friends all utterly rendered speechless. Nagato eyes widen, Asahina starts to shuddered and Koizumi... well lucky me that same smug smile is finally gone.

"So what's the plan on this one?" I ask him.

"Let's go with shock and aw, for them I think it would get them there."

"Fine."

"Excuse me," Koizumi gains his speech back and that smile comes running on to his face. "You two know each other? Who are you?"

"Come on Koizumi you know who I am."

"No, I don't."

"You do you just don't want to admitted. That or you really don't know, which is a little disappointed I used to think you were smart."

"You can't be."

"Can't I?" Oh I just saw the Doctor smile at me. This has to be what its like for him. I know something that they don't and there is this temptation to play with them. I'm really trying not to do it but I kind of what to tease them. "Nagato you already ran a scan on me tell them who I am."

Nagato hesitates to answer, that's new for her. "Scan cannot not be completed. Artron Energy has affected cellular structure and altered biology."

Good old Artron Energy it does wonders to your biology. The energy can give a kick to your immune system to ward off disease and parasites. One good thing about it also helps slow down the aging process that's why I think Sarah Jane Smith looks so good for her age, why timelords don't seem to age and why I have only aged about eight years.

"Oh fine we'll do this the hard way." I turn to Asahina. "You have a small start shaped mole on your chest." Turning to Koizumi. "Esper boy we both know that even though I was angry with Haruhi you told me to help her finish the movie. How many times did you come to tell me to help her continue?" Then I turn to Nagato. "The library card. On the first search I helped you get your library card. Then December came and you let me choose."

She took a step back. I think they believe me now.

"What happened?" Koizumi asked his tone conveys his shock. "You looks so different."

"Yes, I've aged now respect your elders." I don't need him making me feel old.

"But how's it possible it's only been eight months but you've aged years."

"You have a time traveler in your club and you ask how's this possible."

"You were time traveling?" Asahina asks. "But- but how? How did you age so much?"

"I''ve been busy the last ten years."

"Ten years?"

"It's only been months for you it's been years for me."

"But hows this happening?" Asahina asked still utterly confused. "You shouldn't be able to time travel."

Okay I was wrong before this is where it gets complicated. Shock and Awe. "Let me ask you one question. What do you know about the Daleks?"

They all grow quiet, they have every right to be, they remember, especially Nagato.

The planets had been moved across the Universe. Planets were in the sky and the world panicked. My parents and sister were visiting my aunt and uncle in the country, I stayed behind because of all the school work I had. They called me panicked in the middle of the night telling me to stay inside the house and they were safe. I was asleep when every shook, I didn't know the world was moved. I peaked outside to see all the planets hanging above us. I honestly thought it was beautiful and wrong. I got a call from Nagato.

She gave me an addresses that wasn't too far. "Come quickly."

"Nagato what's going on with the planets and everything."

"Come quickly." The she hung up.

I got dressed and rode my bike to the addresses. It was late at night in Japan when it happened but I could hear riots starting up. When I got to the addresses I found Nagato waiting in front of a house.

"Come in quickly."

"Sure." As soon as we're inside I asked. "What's going on?"

"There has been a transpacial shift. Someone has transported the Earth and 26 other celestial bodies to an area of space known as the Medusa Cascade."

"Did Haruhi do this?"

"No."

"Then who would move 27 planets?"

"Unknown."

"I guess you don't know why either."

"Correct."

"Wait, what about Haruhi?"

"This is her home, I have come here to keep Haruhi Suzumiya and her family in temporal stasis."

"You stopped time around her so she doesn't notice. Like when me and Asahina got stuck in the past."

"Yes."

"How about Asahina and Koizumi are they okay?"

"Yes, Mikuru Asahina was ordered back to her time plane shortly before the Earth was moved."

"Good she's safe."

"Itsuki Koizumi was ordered along with the all other Espers into a secure bunker so they may discuss the situation."

"Good I guess. But how about the Entity doesn't it know what's going on? It doesn't want Haruhi figuring this stuff out, it should do something."

"I am unable to contact the Date Integration Thought Entity. The Earth has been placed in a temporal displacement field making contact outside of it would be... difficult."

I was stunned I never heard her say something was difficult. "So why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to secure your safety. I have secured the house."

"Thank you. So what do we do now?"

"I do not know."

She really didn't. We sat on Haruhi's couch and watched the news as the world panicked. Soon a signal was sent with only one word: Exterminate. The attack began and the world began to burn. Nagato turned off the Tv as the attack began and she was scared, she didn't know what was happening, how to stop it and I was sure she thought she was going to die. I think she was afraid this whole time and wanted me there so she didn't need to be alone. I wish I could have told her that it was going to be okay but I wasn't sure. So I did what I could I placed my arm around her and hugged her. So as the Daleks attacked the world, we could hear their attack on Tokyo from the house and we could hear screaming, all we could do was huddle together and the dark and hope that it would turn out all right.

"Wh-what d-do mean Daleks?" Asahina asked forcing herself to speak.

Of course she would know about them the Daleks are the legends of nightmares in the future.

"Okay how about Cybermen? How about the Christmas Star? The Prime Minister of England claiming aliens were contacting him? The ship crashing into Big Ben? The Titanic falling from the sky? Spaceship over London?"

"What about those event?" Koizumi asks.

"They were all connected. One word. One name. One man has been responsible for stopping them. What do you know about The Doctor?"

They flinch upon hearing that word.

"It's an urban myth." Koizumi claims. "Rumors, nothing more. My Organization has heard of a man called the Doctor who worked for a military organization some sort o specialist but it all seems to be nothing more that urban myth."

I turn to Nagato and Asahina. "Really? What about you two? You have superior with a much grander scale of things, ask them about the man known as the Doctor."

They stared blankly I could tell they were already getting the information then they blinked.

"A legend." Nagato said.

"A story." Asahina confirmed.

"Then tell it. Share files if you have to."

Nagato nodded holding up her hand to Asahina she took it. The computer screens began to flicker and the walls around us began to change. The walls started to look like computer screens and flicker too, Nagato was controlling the data in the room.

Nagato started. "There is a legend across of time and space. About a man the sole survivor of a terrible war."

Asahina continued. "A man from a people called the Timelords."

"They went to war with the Daleks for the sake of the whole of creation."

"The war was terrible. The whole of time shook because of it. In the end he was the only survivor."

"His home was lost in fire. The Daleks and Timelord were gone."

"Except for the Doctor."

"Now back to what I said." I spoke up. "All those events were not the only things like that. Look back on Earths history it happens so many times."

The computers screens and the walls were flickering imagines of aliens and monster that came to Earth over the years, of Daleks, Sycorax, Cybermen and more.

"All of them have been stopped by one man, the Doctor."

Nagato made so a holographic project appeared before us of an old man with white hair.

"The Timelord." Nagato said. "A member of an ancient and powerful race."

The image changes to an old man with a bowl like hair.

"The Guardian of time." Asahina said with a bit of reverie.

The image changes to one of a white haired man in a velvet suit.

"He can see the whole of time and the turn of the Universe."

The next image was of a man with curly hair and a long scarf.

"He is like fire and ice. He is forever. He stands and watches the Universe grow old."

The next man was blonde and wearing a cricket uniform.

"Considered as a keeper of Law and Order across the Universe."

Another man with curly hair and a multicolored coat.

"Some call him the protector of Earth."

Now a short man with an umbrella and panama hat.

"Protector of much more than just the Earth." I take over. A man of with long hair and a scarf. "Protector of the Universe. He's centuries old and wise and he can be an idiot sometimes he is every bit as wonderful as the legend make him out to be."

Now a man with a black leather coat. He walks through the image.

"Hello I'm the Doctor." He introduces himself with a smile.

The room snaps back to normal. Asahina looks like she's about to faint, Nagato eye widen in shock, Koizumi is absolutely speechless.

"I should know I've been traveling with him for the last ten years. I trust him with my life." I tell them. "I suggest that you listen to him."

"Okay." The timelord says with pep in his voice. He's eager he always gets this way when someone talks him up. "Something is happening and I need you to leave. That's why I gave you those tickets take Haruhi get and that boat and leave."

"But I'm sure my organization would be happy to help." Koizumi says with his smile painted back on.

The Doctor's smile is gone as his tone grows series. "Thank you but no. This is way beyond all of you. I want you to listen. All of you! Tell your superiors to let me handle this. Get every agent out of town as quickly as you can. Just get Haruhi out of town before things get worse."

"But-"

"No!" The Doctor stops him from continuing. "If you stay and you try to help you will only get yourselves killed! So leave will you can!"

There is only silence.

"The Data Integration Thought Entity has agreed to stay as an observer only and ordered all other human interfaces to leave." Nagato says.

"I'll tell my superiors." Asahina says in little more than a whisper.

"I will inform my superiors." Koizumi relents.

"Good." The Doctor says making his way out as I follow.

"Kyon..." Asahina says the first time any of them call me by that since I got back. "Good bye."

I turn back to them. "Good bye. Good bye to all of you. Be safe and I hope I get to see you all again."

I make my way back to the Tardis as quickly as I can and I don't dare turn back. The Doctor quickly works the controls as the Tardis begins to shake.

I take out my old wallet. I don't have a lot of pictures there just three. One of them is of me, the Doctor and Santa Claus who is apparently called Geoff; I keep it to remind me that the thing I thought weren't real are very real. The second one is of me and the Brigade at the beach on that island. The third one is of me and my family at my little sister's birthday. I'm not going to lie I do miss them. But I'm glad they're safe thanks to the Doctor. That's what he was doing this morning he went to my old house and told them they won a trip on the cruise. Tomorrow they'll get on that boat and be safe, I'm sure Haruhi will be delighted to see my sister again.

The Tardis halts to a stop and the Doctor runs out to the door and I follow. As we step outside guns cock and are pointed right at us.

"Hello there." Says the smiling idiot as he raises his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay been gone a while school work and the holidays and everything but now I'm back. So leave a review and tell that you're still reading<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Timeless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

"Hello I'm the Doctor." He says smiling with guns pointed straight at his face.

The troops without even being ordered to lower their weapons.

An older man steps forward introducing him himself as General Sato head of this branch of UNIT.

Sato has cold eyes that seems to stare right into your soul. His voice is gruff and lacks all emotion, I've seen Cybermen show more emotion, he lead UNIT through discipline.

Let me just fast forward through this part. UNIT saw the flashing light and came to investigate and the Doctor tells them somethings, not anything involving the brigade, they flatter the Doctor and it all end up with the Doctor telling him they need to do somethings to stop an incoming threat. He has them order some parts for some machine he needs to build. The rest of the night is pretty much them just being in awe of the Doctor and playing with their guns. I just have to say that I'm not really a fan of UNIT, well not since they were lead by the Brigadier, I used to work for them so I know how they work. The Doctor accidently left me in England for a month and I got a job with them and let me just say I understand why Martha Jones ended up quitting.

So I rest and let the UNIT grunts flatter the Doctor; he's horrible after that he always in but he does deserve to get some credit time to time. I can barely get any sleep and decide to wait outside. As the Sun begins to rise it paints the sky this amazing shade of orange, if you ever get the chance to see the sun rise take it, it is just something you should see. I don't get a lot of peace time but when I do get it I try to make the most of it so I lay down on the hood of one of UNIT jeep's and watch the sunrise. I pull on my coat since the air is cold it should be it's December and that's when he shows up.

"You do like watching the sunrise or the sun set really."

"Yeah."

"That's why I think you like Mars so much it's looks like that all the time. Imagine that you born on a blue planet but you love the red one. You know after this is done we should head out to Mars."

I let him talk I think he likes going to Mars. I think he likes to look up at the red sky and pretend that its home, that he's back on Gallifrey.

The Doctor is making sure all his bases are covered he had some of the UNIT grunts guard the docks today and make sure that the cruise goes off without any trouble, I just hope it works.

Three of the Brigade member are talking as Haruhi Suzumiya comes up to them the last words she hears from this conversation are, "Blue Box."

She tells them that she going to look around and they should just watch their luggage until they let people get on ship. They are nervous more than they want to let on. The Doctor's warning has got their groups scared, scared enough to leave the three to get Haruhi Suzumiya out of danger while everyone else flees. It seems simple enough get on the cruise and just watch her until danger passes.

Things are rarely that simple as she comes running back. "We have to go!"

"What's wrong Miss Suzumiya?" Koizumi is the first to ask.

"Nothing is wrong!" She snaps back. "I just saw UNIT!" They all looked at her confused. "Don't you know who they are? They're a military organization that handles all this weird stuff like aliens. They said they were just providing security but why would they be doing that? I think they found something alien in the city. We can't leave just as there is something alien in the city. It's the duty of the SOS Brigade to go find it! Trips cancelled go home and unpack! I'll call everyone else to meet as soon as I figure out where they are based."

"But Miss Suzumiya we can't just leave." Koizumi interjected. "How about the prize?"

"I'm not sure but I think that Doctor Smith was apart of it. I think he was sent to make sure we were out of town during this thing. So there is no way we're going to go anywhere?"

Just then the ground shook and waves began to strike the shore. All boast and ship were ordered to stay docked mostly didn't have a choice because many were damaged. No one was hurt and thanks to UNIT troops the area was evacuated.

"Good thing no one got hurt." Haruhi told the other brigade members once they got far enough away from the docks. "Everyone go home and I'll call you when I know what this UNIT is looking for."

Haruhi flagged down a Taxi and made her way home.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Asahina pondered.

"I suppose we have to find away to persuade Miss Suzumiya to leave the city as quickly as possible." Just then Koizumi's cell phone rang and he answered it. After a minute he turned back to the others. "You will have to excuse me it appears that a closed space has just appeared and with most of the member out of the city already I must help deal with it."

He quickly left leaving Nagato and Asahina to deal with the trouble in the meantime.

"What do you think we should do?" Asahina turned to Nagato.

Nagato blinked.

The school had been closed for the winter vacation, a week before Christmas lucky them, so UNIT commandeered the school to have their mobile units set up. The Doctor and I had been working on his device, it reminded me of a giant metal gyroscope, it was connected to multiple computers as the earth shook.

"What was that?"

The Doctor with his brainy specs on stared at a computer screen. "Oh that's just unlucky!"

"Okay that can only mean something that shouldn't have happened did so the question is: What happened?"

"I've told you dimensions are clashing and now it seems that one is clashing into one that attached to this dimension."

"So it wasn't an Earthquake instead the shaking was this dimension clashing like when two tectonic plates slide against each other."

"Yes, very good." The Doctor said proudly. "The thing is the attached dimension is unstable and unnatural."

"So we're going to go check it out." I fake my surprise.

"Right! Let get them to drive us there!"

So following the coordinates we get from the machine and we head towards town in a caravan of UNIT jeeps. Over the radio we get the message that none of the boats are getting out today so that's only means another problem for us to solve later.

We quickly find ourselves by the train station the same one that Brigade meets up at for those city wide searches.

The Doctor jumps out of the jeep and stretched out his hands. He stretches out his fingers letting them wriggle in the air.

He spins on heels turning back to the general. His voice is serious and tense. "General Sato, start evacuating the area! Quickly as you can!"

"You heard the man! Evacuate all the civilians in the area!" Sato orders the UNIT grunts.

They quickly get to work.

"So what's going on?"

"The barriers between the dimension are breaking down and quickly at that."

"I'm going to guess that something bad is going to happen when the barrier is breached."

"Right you are."

"But how bad is it going to be?"

"Bad enough that I want everyone that doesn't have to be here out of the way."

"So what do we to do to make sure that evacuation is unnecessary."

He smiles at me and holds out his hand. "Take my hand and close your eyes."

I roll my eyes but before I can do anything he grabs my hand and starts dragging me away. "Close your eyes!"

I close my eyes learning that if you don't do that when the Doctor tells you might end up blind.

After a second the world warps around me and I trip to the ground. I look up to the sky and see that it's grey.

"A closed space?" I ask him not bothering to hide my annoyance. "I could have gone my whole life without seeing another closed space."

"Which is why I didn't tell you."

I sigh knowing there is not point in trying to stop the Doctor from acting like a hyper ten year old. "So how did we get in here?"

"Oh a dimensional rift composed of psychic energy-"

"You're a timelord and have psychic abilities such abilities allow you to manipulate psychic energy."

He pouts since I cut him off mid boost. "Right, I was able to manipulate the barrier enough to let us pass." He just manages to finish without his usual vigor. "This dimension is expending and is unstable and like a bubble getting too big-"

"It could pop."

"Yes, are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"Maybe, let see how the day goes."

At the distance I could make out the figure of the celestials appearing among the building of the hollow city. It doesn't take long for the glowing blue giant to start ripping apart the buildings.

"You weren't over exaggerating" The Doctor points out. "when she gets upset she tears apart the world."

"The espers should be here to get rid of the Celestials before they start doing too much damage."

"Since we told Koizumi to tell every one of them to leave then we'd better put a stop to them this time."

"We can't let you do that." A voice says behind us.

We turn back to see Koizumi, a woman and a man with a mustache. Those two look familiar but I can't seem to remember where I saw them, well I haven't been back here in years.

"The Espers I take it." The Doctor takes out a sonic screw driver as he whirls it he says. "Or are we speaking to the Eight Legs."

Their bodies shudder as the spiders on their back become visible.

"I must have missed some or some didn't bother to follow." I explain.

"You tried to kill us."

"Oh I'm sorry Kyon here is human," The Doctor gives a faux apology. "they tend to lash out pretty quickly."

He's being rude again. "Sorry, I didn't want you take control of people which you have now."

"Yes, its best not to upset him he does have a bit of a temper." Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black? "But I do tend to ramble, Hello I'm Doctor."

"Doctor!" The Spider shrill voice blares.

"Yes, that's me."

"You are our enemy."

"So you remember me? But more to the point you've taken control of those three. Now I'm going to guess their abilities activating when this closed spaced formed drew you to them. I'm also going to guess you've taken full control of them or otherwise these few that remain in the city would have started fighting those Celestial."

"So that bringing us to his point: what are you planning on doing?" I finish for him.

"If you have accesses to their memories - which I know you do- and you know who we are so you certainly know that we can stop you. So let's make this easy and tell us you give up."

A sphere of red energy began to form around them with electricity cracking off.

"Or they could do that." I remind him.

As they rushed towards us the Doctor jumped in front of me. Then the air cracked around me as light blinded me. When I managed to force open my eyes I saw the Doctor standing and the others sprawled on the ground. A fury of blue light swirling around his body and before I could even asked he began explaining.

"Oh Human! Oh beautiful wonderful humans! All humans have latent psychic abilities but a timelord is a whole different league. I will admit back in the academy I was only average but still that is much more than enough. You can manipulate the psychic energy in this dimension but I can draw much more of it and focus it more than you. That's why you're all red the energy your energy is impure I can focus it far purer form."

Give it to a timelord to be modest.

"Even with those spiders you can't beat me in this field. So why don't you tell me what brought you here?"

The spider shrieked. "We sensed these areas full energy for us to control."

"Get it! You want to use the energy to do achieve your goals! I'm guessing conquering! But why take over the espers? You should be able to enter as easily as I did."

"Them." The Spider controlled Espers pointed towards the Celestials. "These humans are connected to those creatures, to this dimension, to the source of all this power. We plan to harness those creatures and use them-"

"As weapons!" The Doctor spit out. "You know that trying anything like that would require the espers and the process would kill them. But then again you don't care because of they're human and for you that's no more than cattle. "

The Doctor was getting angry as he spoke it was like he was spitting out voice, his disgust was evident. At this point the enemies of the Doctor or at least the smarts ones start running.

"I'm going to give you one chance to save yourselves. Cause I don't think even you're foolish enough to think you can control those giants by yourself you're going to need the crystal to do it but we're not going to give it to you. So I can take you home but if you don't leave them in peace I will be forced to stop you."

With that the old man and the woman charged the Doctor but even with their energy bubbles the Doctor could hold them off with his.

"You know you can't stop me like this." He reminds them.

"But how about him." The spider spoke through Koizumi.

The Doctor's focused was weakened and their attack now carried more heft.

"Kyon! The Crystal! Use it!"

Okay so quickly this dimension is filled with psychic energy and the crystal can heighten peoples own latent psychic ability so...

"Oh Boy." I sigh seeing Koizumi about to charge.

I pull the crystal from my pocket and focus on it. This better work or I don't know whose should worried: the Doctor or the Espers. So more out instinct than any actual skill I managed to create a small ball of blue energy in my palm. I throw it at Koizumi as hard as I can and it's enough to knock him back.

He stops and with his same plastic smile says. "Very impressive I didn't think you had it in you." Actually the spider controlling him says it through him but you get the idea.

"Believe it or not but I am actually a fast learner."

"Your test scores would beg to differ."

"That's not how I meant to use the crystal!" The Doctor shouts trying to fight back the other two. He's still worried about me so he can't focus.

Koizumi charges at me again but I manage to create a half decent shield to hold him back.

"You can't keep this up Kyon. You might have learned how to fight back but you are inexperienced and can't possibly keep it up."

"Koizumi! Listen focus on the crystal! Fight Back!"

His eyes turn to the blue crystal. "K-Kyon... stop... them..." His control weakens as the spider takes control again.

"Fine! I'm Sorry then!"

"For what?"

I drop the shield focusing the energy around my fist and while he's off guard by me dropping the shield I manage to land a punch right into his face. Koizumi drops to the ground like a bag of bricks, I will admit I enjoyed doing that more than I should. The Doctor without having to worry about me manages blast back the other two. The spiders fall off them and seem to be dead.

He does a quick check on them to make sure they're okay. "They are going fine they're just out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, now how are we going to deal with the Celestial?"

"Those three are probably the only espers in town the rest have probably already left."

"Yeah, that a first for us: our plan backfiring."

"Kyon, don't be sarcastic right now-"

Just then a building is smashed to pieces as the Celestial of this close spaced lumbers towards us. Then it three blob like red eyes focus on the Doctor and swings it arm towards him. The Doctor musters all the energy he can using it blow the block. As the attack lands the Doctor's shield shatters and he collapses to the ground.

I run to his side. "Doctor!"

"It's here!" The spider screech at us. "If we can't use them then we will just use you."

The Spiders make their way towards me before I can even think of making a move the Celestial crushes them with its foot crushing the ground as it does.

"I didn't see that coming."

Then it turns to me, it looks at me like it's trying to study me.

"Kyon." The Doctor mumbles. "You have to take it out before the dimension breaches into ours. You're connected to me and the Tardis we can lend you some support put you only have one shot make it count."

As he places his hand on my shoulder I can feel his energy flowing into me. I focus it into another ball of energy, one shot, that's what he said.

"Its kind of small to take that thing down."

"It's not the size it's how you use it."

Jack was right he is cheeky. "Any suggestions then?"

"Think David and Goliath."

"In between the eyes it is."

I toss the sphere as hard as I can into the eyes and it shatters.

"And Haruhi said I couldn't throw a ball."

The dark grey sky above us begins to crack like glass.

"Oh! Look at that!" The Doctor cheers. "The sky is falling!"

The world around us begins to spin around us, it feel like we're in the center of an explosion, as the world collapses.

On her way home Haruhi feels something strange. She can't explain it but she feel like someone familiar someone she hasn't seen in a long time is near.

We find ourselves in the train station but now it's devastated.

"Sir!" Sato runs towards us. "What happened? Once you left the buildings started to collapse. We just barely managed to evacuate."

"Get the medics, get them some help." The Doctor point to the unconscious forms of the three espers.

Sato calls over the troops to take them away. "Sir, what is going on?"

"The dimension are collapsing onto each other. This closed spaces bled through here enough to cause actual damage. UNIT does not have the authority to evacuate the whole city, certainly not without any hard evidence, call for a voluntary evacuation say you're worried about more earthquake. It will explain the damage here and get some people to safer area in the mean time."

"Will do sir. But do you know how to stop any further incidents?"

"I've got something I'm working on."

My knees buckle and the Doctor catches me.

"Oh you we're brilliants." He plants a kiss on my forehead. "No experience and you were absolutely amazing! But don't do that again if you weren't in that dimension and with the crystal your nervous system would have melted."

"That's reassuring."

He helps me get back into the jeep. As we head back I look up in the sky to see clouds start to roll in. A storm is coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Is anyone reading this? I haven't got any reviews in a while. If no one is reading I think I'm going to scrap this and work on something else, I haven't decided yet<strong>**. So leave a review and such and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Timeless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

We found ourselves back the the school that is now serving at UNIT Base and the Doctor serves some of his tea.

"That's what you need" He tells me chipper as ever. "some tea. Tea is chuck full of super-heated infusion of free-radicals and tannins just what you need for your headache."

I only got the headache from the temporary accesses to esper powers I kinda of hate to admitted but it helps and it's really good.

"So what are you building anyway?" I asked the Doctor adjusting that machine of his.

"Why don't you tell me?" He says playfully trying to quiz me.

I sigh and go with it. "It's some sort of detector, it managed to detect the formation of a close space, so you must be using it to try and detect all the abnormalities as they come hoping to use them coordinate with the source of of all this trouble."

"Good, keep going."

"The trouble is that you can't find the source of the disturbances until they happen which could mean people getting hurt. You could spread out the scan through time but the Tardis equipment couldn't filter it all out. So this machine filters all of the disturbance but you still need some sort of time technology."

"RIGHT!" He shouts beaming. "There is the time space visualizer it's in storage the screen has been broken for a bit but if I hook it into this machine it might just be able to detect the anomalies before they happen. Maybe even figure out what's going to cause all of this."

"You need me to help move it, don't you?"

"Yup."

I'm a pack mule again. So we make it to Tardis and find the visualizer. It's a big round screen things it looks like a big steampunk television. So we start to carry it out and once we're back at the console room the Doctor stops.

He looks at the console screen that's making a repeating four beep pattern. "What's this?"

With one hand he pulls the console screen closer to him and holds up the visualizer with the other.

I'm just barely holding up my end. "Doctor! Does this seem like the right time to check your e-mail?"

"It's the subwave network! The beeping is it's connection to the Archangel Network. Sometime ago I was called using it."

"What? You think someone is calling you?"

"It was made for that emergency."

"The only people who know of it are Torchwood which is gone now with Jack off world, Martha whose probably with her family and Sarah Jane. Do you think they're calling you?"

He presses buttons at a quick pace. "Nope! The software is being affected by a dimensional shift. False alarm."

"Good, can we move before I drop this?" I tell him barely holding it up.

"Right, Sorry."

We get the visualizer out of the Tardis and we close the door. I stop to take a deep breath.

"So this is the legendary Tardis." Says a feminine voice that's as smooth and gentle as silk. "Funny, I always imagined it bigger."

I turn to see a very familiar face Miss Asahina the adult version still as lovely as ever. She's wearing that white top and black skirt, wait is she always wearing that outfit does she ever change or are all her trip to the past made on the same day.

"Miss Asahina?" The Doctor says unimpressed. "My how you've grown."

I decide to step in before they start arguing. "What brings you back to this time?"

"Kyon?" She is surprised and then looks down unable to look me in the eye. "So it is you? I had to see it for myself. When my younger self told us... I didn't believe."

"What? You don't remember it happening?"

"No, I don't remember any of this. I don't remember you ever disappearing but somehow you did. All our records confirmed it but they were wrong."

"Temporal Stabilizer Fields. Time Bubbles. Time Stops. There are all sorts of protection you could put around something you don't want to be affected by time. The Tardis has some of those to keep us safe if time gets a bit wibbly. I bet your faction had one of those protecting your records when his timeline was changed." The Doctor says trying to hide his anger.

"It's possible." She tells him. She has this subtle look I've come to be familiar with she's angry at the Doctor. "So you admit that you changed his future?" She sounds like she's accusing him of killing me.

"My future." I decided to break in. "What about it?"

"I told you I knew your future. I remember spending days with and the Brigade on trip and searches but all the evidence is saying it's never going to happen. You've grown up those events can't happen. I don't know what he did but he took you out of time. Kyon, your life wasn't going to be easy but..." She can't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"It was his choice." The Doctor tells her matter a factly. "He chose what life he took. It's his choice how he want's his future to be."

"But did he know who you were? Of all the things you do? All the death and destruction that follows you?"

"He knows. But if we're going to be talking about our past should I talk about yours. Let's see it started with the fall of the Time Agency. There were about seven agents left and from what I heard one vanished. Others were killed by people who wanted their vortex manipulators. Then the remanning members formed new factions and new means to time travel. The TPDD was created to be a new form to time travel that is just as primitive as the vortex manipulators. I don't know all the factions but I've run into a few. I heard something of a special ship using time travel to punish people. Then there is your group making sure things happen the way they are _supposed_ to. Monitoring time quakes and making sure time travel gets invented." He looks her right in the eye. "You know the funny thing the TPDD was install right into the human body so that it couldn't be stolen yet people still found away. You can't control time even as much as you try. And you're willing to sacrifice so much to make sure it follows your precious plan. Look at your younger self. She's untrained and scared and you send her to the past only because that's how you remembering it happening!" The Doctor is yelling now. "That's why you gave that young girl a permeant device to time travel because she's in this for her whole life. She doesn't get a choice!"

"No, I didn't." Miss Asahina said. " But it is a choice I would have made." She turns to me. "Kyon, I am sorry. Your future had a wonderful surprise but now it's never going to happen."

"I made my choice Mikuru. I'm happy, if you were my friend I would hope you would accept that."

In her silence she stared back at me. She doesn't know what to say but the Doctor does. "Soon time will be affected. Time travel won't be an option tell your younger self to get out before that happens if she can't get Suzumiya out of the city."

"I think you'll have to do it." She says before a scream is heard.

With a flash of light and a crack of thunder she vanishes. The Doctor is already running towards the way of the scream. Leaving the visualizer next to the Tardis I run after him.

Haruhi Suzumiya walks into her room and turns on her laptop quickly begins to search the internet. There are a lot of conspiracy nuts that follow every moment of the UNIT so it shouldn't take too long to find out where they are. As she looks through another website she tries to shake out this weird feeling she's having that someone is getting close to her. Then she finds out where the UNIT troops have gone to. To her surprise its her own school. As she closes her laptop she fails to notice that the browser flickers.

I've caught up to the Doctor to see the source of the screaming and... oh you've got to be kidding me. The soldier guarding the gate is blocking Nagato and younger Asahina.

"Uh um b-but we really have to get in there." Asahina lip quiver as she tries to get past him.

"I will not repeat myself again miss but no unauthorized personal are allowed onto the school grounds." He grabs his gun make his point.

"Whoa soldier!" The Doctor runs up to him. "Salute!"

The Soldier quickly salutes the Doctor seeing him do it, soldiers train that to the point that they don't even think about it while doing it.

Letting go of the gun I grab it and take it apart. Handing it back to him. "Put it back together."

Leading the girls in the Doctor tell him. "These are our guest. They're here to see a patient."

We take them to the medic station that's treating the espers including Koizumi. We told them that they're going to be taken to a nearby hospital for treatment.

"Asahina," I start "you're going to want to leave this time plane soon. Time is becoming unstable if you don't leave soon you won't be able to leave."

She tries to be brave. "No, I have to try and get Miss Suzumiya out of the city before I can leave. That's what we came here for. The trip got cancelled and we don't know how to convince her to leave."

Of course they come to me. I was the only with any control over Haruhi. "We had UNIT send out a voluntary evacuation try to convince her that that's enough reason to leave."

"She won't go. She thinks UNIT is here because of aliens and they want her out so she won't find anything."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I face palm

"Really?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes, Haruhi is surprisingly perceptive." She was right about life on Mars.

The we hear a groan from Koizumi.

"Hello Koizumi." The Doctor check up on him. "Feeling well I take it?"

"I've felt better." He musters that smile. " I don't remember much of what happened but I do remember spiders." He starts to rub his face. "Why does my face hurt?"

"You fell." I tell him.

The Doctor gives him basic outline of what happened. He also tells him that the other two espers are fine just out, the spider took a toll on them, Koizumi being younger was able to bounce back faster. "You should be fine to go just get some rest and try not to exert yourself too much. You should still go to the hospital for observation tonight."

"If that's what the Doctor orders." Koizumi says pleased with his joke.

It's not the first time The Doctor has heard that joke people, it's not the first time I heard that joke.

Then we can hear the sound like lighting crackling but it's coming from inside the nearby UNIT mobile base. The Doctor is the first off and I take off after him the others follow me. Inside we find all the computer screens flickering as streams of lighting like energy is reaching out of the screens towards peoples faces. Everyone in the base are caught in the streams none of them seem able to move.

"What? What? What?" The Doctor shouts. Then everyones cell phones ring. "Don't answer that!"

"So are you sitting comfortably? Then let begin." A voice speak from the screen.

Another stream pours out of the screen reaching for the Doctor but he pulls out the screwdriver to defend itself and it back off as if scared.

"It seems you're are not going to behave." The same voice says, the same voice I heard in the desert.

"That Wire Cricket is back." I say.

"Wire Cricket?" Asahina asks confused.

"That giant cave cricket we found in that other dimension merged with an electric entity."

"STUPID DOCTOR!" The Doctor yells at himself as he slaps his forehead. "It wanted use us to take it apart in that dimension. It was connected to the internet! It wanted us to break it apart so that it could transfer itself onto the internet fully. It's like a computer program it would be to much data to transfer all at once so it had to transfer itself as smaller pieces. Then it could just put itself back together when the time was right. In the internet it hacked into the subwave network with that it got accesses to the archangel network. It can access every phone, computer, television all at once. It will attack everyone it can, feed off all their brainwaves leaving them as nothing but shells. It won't stop there. Once it has enough power it will give itself a physical form and escape. But it gets worse." I hate when he says that. "Once it has enough power it can take full control of the Archangel network. I shut off the psychic field it emits all over the world."

"If it gets control of that" I say. "it will be able to drain the brain waves of every living thing on the world at once."

"Yes and use that power to make itself into a god."

"So how can we stop it?" Koizumi asks.

"I don't know. It's coming off from the internet so its acting like a program. If we could interrupt it somehow."

Then it hits me I have the thing that we need. "Would this work?" I hold out the video game I took from the club room.

"Oh Kyon you are brilliant sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

He grabs the computer club president's broken computer that UNIT had gotten earlier and connects it to some free computer, apparently it's connection to the entity will help, and then upload the game. As the game interfere with the wire cricket it forcing it to obey the laws of the game.

"What have you done?" It yells at us throw the screen.

"Would you like to play a game?" The Doctor smirks.

"What do you mean?"

"You're about to find out." I tell it starting up the game.

Our screens flash the same game. The game goes off like the last time we play it with Nagato being the only one who knows what they are truly doing. The Doctor gets into the game quickly actually he might just be playing the game like my sister by pressing random buttons. Me and Koizumi were doing well and Asahina was doing pretty bad but she was trying. We started to shot at the Wire Crickets ships with each someone seemed to free from her grip. But the Doctor thinks if we get the get their command ship it will destabilize the Wire Cricket. Nagato and the Doctor are clearing the path so we can get at the command ship.

"What are you doing?" The Wire cricket is screaming at us.

"Oh sorry but you're an analog girl in a digital world." The Doctor tells it. "I did give you a chance to save yourself before you should have taken it."

As the two aliens type out their commands at lightning speed the ships are blown away and we get our opening, we fire at the command ship. As the ship vanishes we can hear the Wire Cricket scream as we hit our target. As this happens the game computer explode and everyone else is released.

Then the Doctor ushers us outside." It should be dispersed now and everyone should be fine. When this happened during Liz 2's coronation they were just a bit dizzy but alright. Now we have to get you back to Suzumiya, well Nagato and Asahina anyway. You have to find away to convince her to leave the city before something happens to upset her and rip this whole place apart."

We find the guard outside stunned on the ground holding a cell phone.

"Wait a second." The Doctor had is noticing face on. "Everyone else is conscious, why isn't he?" He examined him closer. "He was distracted probably because of the phone and then someone..."

"Someone what?" I asked.

"Someone kicked him... in the face."

"Who would kick a soldier in the face?" I asked but as soon as I said those words I knew the answer.

"It's you..."

I turn to the source of the voice to see Haruhi Suzumiya.

Dammit! We're dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Haruhi finally catches up to the Doctor and Kyon. People and events are converging soon Kyon will be faced with his greatest challenge. Also I know I'm mean for leaving this chapter on a cliff hanger.<strong>

**Thanks for everyone who left a review I was feeling down and it was nice to hear from you. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I also wrote another Kyon Doctor Who cross over so you might want to check that out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Timeless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

It was years ago.

It was hot. I knew it was going to be hot so I left my school jacket back in the Tardis.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and quickly took of his coat and suit jacket. "Blimey! It's hot"

"It's summer. What did you think it was going to be?"

He returned into the Tardis to leave his clothes behind. He had parked the Tardis on a tall building but I could see the middle school from there. It was the first year I had been traveling with the Doctor and when he figured it was my birthday he took me back to that Tanabata.

He came back out with some binoculars, two coke bottles he got in American during the 1950's and his "special straw that adds more fizz". I quickly took the bottle and took a zip.

Then I asked the question "Why did you bring me here of all days?"

"For that." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Looking through the binoculars to see the younger me that was being ordered around by an even younger Haruhi while Asahina slept.

We were watching history happen, my history. Soon a strange alien word was written on the school field. My younger self spoke to Haruhi and in a few minutes Asahina woke up and they left.

"If you ever brought me to this day I figured we would try and find out how Haruhi got her powers but we're not."

"Too dangerous" He said that rarely. "Besides the dangers of Haruhi seeing either of us the Tardis seems scared of going earlier today. Whatever can scare the Tardis is something I'd rather not see. Besides there are those keeping an eye her so no real reason to get involved. So I decided this will just be a mystery I don't solve, I need a few, keeps me humble."

"I thought that was my job."

"Yes, but I brought you here to remember. Kyon, you can never go home again but you shouldn't ever forget it. This place and this time has helped make you who you are. As we travel you will learn and grow and you will change but you should never forget who you were or where you came from."

I know what he meant. He told me about the Timelords and the war and what happened to them. I know it hurt him to remember but he did because that pushes him on to be a better man.

As the alien word changed to something I could read, thanks to the Tardis translation abilities, I asked. "What language is that anyway?"

"Looks like Martian to me." The words settled to read: I Am Here. "From what you told me about Haruhi it looks like she just wanted someone to notice her. She wanted to feel she was special, to anyone even if not on Earth but somewhere out there." He said pointing up.

If anything for the short time I spent Haruhi I gave her that attention. She would have aliens, espers and aliens to give her that attention now.

"Doctor, are there any Martians?"

"The Ice Warriors, an ancient proud race. Fought them before but for the most part they are very peaceful. Joined the Galactic Federation as Peace Keepers. Most left Mars a while a go but there are a few colonies sleeping underground. "

"I guess she was right"

"You haven't been to Mars!" The Doctor realized. "You wanna go! Maybe meet an Ice Warrior?"

I drank the last of my drink. "Sure."

"Maybe we should get you some new clothes from the wardrobe first. That old school uniform is getting a bit snug." He said walking back to the Tardis.

I looked back once more. Fumbling with my tie I muttered, "Remember, huh?"

He took me to Mars. Not the strangest birthday I had. No, that was my last birthday when we ran into Jack and he insisted we go to this alien bar he knew in the city Zaggit Zagoo on the planet Zog. Long story short all three of us got drunk and the next week was a blur. Apparently we started a band and recorded an album, I dated a girl named Vanessa, The Doctor got married and Jack ended donating several organs at a party in Alpha Centauri. Basically a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster is a hell of a drink that I don't recommend.

"It's you, isn't?" Haruhi asks still staring intently at me, pulling me out of the memory I ran and hid in.

Knowing very well that the next thing I say maybe chose the fate of the world I think of the best thing I can come up with. "Hey." Yeah, I couldn't come up with anything.

"It's really you. I've been looking for you but I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Well..."

"It's really you. You're John Smith."

"What?"

"Tanabata a couple of years ago. At East Junior High you helped me make my sign on the field."

"You ordered me."

"It is you!"

Damn! I probably could have lied, so I decide to go with it. "And you're the annoying little brat that got me to graffiti the field for her."

She's stunned for a second, she's not used to people calling her out. "I guess I deserve that." Wait what? She's never said anything like that before. "I'm sorry, I guess." It's a very strange day. "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya." She bows politely to me. "What's your name? What's your real name?"

I admitted to her that John Smith wasn't my real name. I told her that it just to hide my real name maybe it's time for the double bluff. "Actually, its my real name."

"What? That's not right. Stop lying."

"No, it is." I turn to the Doctor. "Isn't that right, Mickey?"

"Mickey?" The Doctor asks. "Yes, John. He's John Smith and I'm Mickey Smith."

"Smith is your real name?" Haruhi asks. "I mean you don't look... wait are two-"

"Yes, exactly." The Doctor replies.

"Married?" Haruhi finishes.

"What?" The Doctor Yells.

"Married?" I add. "Why do you think we're married!"

"Why does everyone think I'm with whoever I'm traveling with?"

"I don't swing that way! No never!"

"We're just friends!"

"How old do you think I was when I married him? Which I didn't! You yaoi fan girl!"

"I'm sorry." Haruhi starts. "It's just that... you two don't look like you're related."

"I take after my mom and he takes after our dad." I answer.

"Didn't you have a sister too?" Haruhi asks.

"Yeah, Sarah Jane she's with the rest of our family in England."

"Really? That can't be true. Do you have any identification." Thorough as always with her investigations.

We each pull out a black wallet that holds our psychic paper. The Doctor ended up giving me the one Jack left on the Tardis a while back and good thing too. Haruhi takes both of them and studies them. Now here is the tricky part, some people can see past them if they have psychic abilities or are just smart enough not to be fooled, Haruhi is smart but often is also oblivious.

"13 Bannerman Road Ealing, London. Doctor Michael Smith and John Smith." She read off before handing them back to us. "I looked for you. I checked with all the clubs none of them had any records of a John Smith. No one, not even the teachers, remembered a John Smith."

"I never joined any clubs. We're military brats our dad moved us all the time. We moved out before I got settled. I guess no one remembered me from my short time."

"So what are you doing here?"

"We work for the same group we came here because we had to."

"The school is being used as a base by UNIT why are you here?"

"We freelance work too." The Doctor added. "An old mate of our dad's needed some help with something so he asked for our help."

The skill you pick up traveling with the Doctor that comes in handy is coming up with a convincing lie quickly. It's really handy today.

The Doctor turns toward a random direction and so do the other three obviously something is happening but Haruhi focuses on me.

At a park a crack opens up. The sound of feet stomping on the ground echos through. The crack is filled with bright light and soon dark human shaped figures become visible.

The Doctor is bouncing up and down on his heels.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asks noticing Koizumi and the others.

"Yes, about that." The Doctor starts to explain rapidly. "There was an accident in the train station. UNIT him brought him here after the evacuation. We were giving him a check up before letting him go to the hospital. We couldn't reach his family so we called the girls to help raise his spirit and keep him company. We couldn't reach you."

"Are you okay, Koizumi?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, Miss Suzumiya, they're taking good care of me." Koizumi answers with his trade mark grin.

"Well, you should be heading off." The Doctor says trying to hide his urgency. "This is no place for children and all."

"A school?" Haruhi points out.

"Well, not one during vacation."

Then at distance it comes, the sound of screams and weapons being fired followed by the the sound I've become far too familiar with the sound of an explosion.

"Sirs!" Sato shouts from the mobile base. "You should see this."

"Sirs!" Haruhi ask noticing. "I thought you said you were freelancers."

"We're respected free lancers." I told her.

"Sato!" The Doctor called out to him. "It doesn't take much to figure that new trouble is starting and people are going to be in danger get some of your troops evacuating people."

"That's the thing, Sir, we can't the enemy had began their attack by destroying the East roads blocking off any escape route. The roads to the West were out for repair."

"How about North and South?"

"No roads, the train was used traverse both directions."

"And the trains station is gone." The Doctor bemoans running his hand through his hair. "FINE! Fine! Fine. Get the troops to bring people here to the school they'll be safe while we sort things out." He looked up to the sky as the clouds gathered. " Hurry up! John!" The Doctor added almost as a second thought as he climbs into the mobile base.

I run after him we a sharp tug on my coat pulls me to the ground. On the ground I look up to see none other than Haruhi Suzumiya stepping on my coat.

"What?" i yelled at her.

"You can't go!" She orders me, look at how things never change. "I just found you after years! I'm not letting you go! I have so many questions!"

I get up and tug my coat from under her feet. "Can't talk right now, emergency."

"I'm coming too."

"No! Top secret stuff!" I notice the soldier is starting to sir. "Soldier, get this kids into the school. We're expecting company, the school is becoming an evacuation center." The soldier gives me a nod to inform me he understand. Seeing Haruhi's not taking no for an answer I tell her, "Look just stay safe for the moment and when I have time we can talk."

"Fine, but make sure we do."

I run off as quickly as I can. At the first moment this passes I intend on jumping on the Tardis and leaving this planet, I can just be a mystery.

As I enter the mobile base the screens are filled with footage from street cameras. I wish I could say I expect something better but no... the street as being filled with Cybermen.

"THE VOID!" The Doctor yells. "Crack into the void. So the parallel cybermen trapped there can just walk through. Only about fifty managed the trip before the crack became unstable. But they'll start recruiting and then they'll try to open it up again. What is it? Two hour before they build those cyber controls and can take control of people. Then maybe five to get the converters up."

That's when the screen flashed to a Cyberman or to be precise the Cyber leader.

"This broadcast is for the military organization known as UNIT. We are the Cybermen. You need not fear. Cybermen are the next stage of human evolution. You will surrender to be upgraded. Cybermen will remove all fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and color and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us."

"Well isn't that just wonderful." The Doctor speaks back indignantly.

"Your appearance register as the enemy known as the Doctor."

"Oh goodie this batch remembers how I look like."

"The Doctor will not interfere with our plans." The Cyberman retorts through the screen.

"Why won't I?"

"The data recovered from the Daleks suggest that you care about the state of the people of this world."

"Yeah, what about it?"

The camera to the side of the room where we see several people scared held there by the cybermen. "If the Doctor or UNIT interfere with our plans they will be deleted."

My eyes widened as I recognize some of those faces in the crowd Taniguchi, Kunikida, Tsuruya and, my heart leaps into my throat, my little sister.

"Do you understand?" The Cyberman asks.

"I understand all right." The Doctor answers angrily as the transmission ends.

One of the people on the computers confirms. "The transmission came from a local middle school. East Junior High."

Of course.

Sato orders. "Prepare the troops."

"You can't!" The Doctor yells and as he does his voice grows squeaky. "These aren't the same Cybermen UNIT dealt with before. These are from another universe. Glitter guns and gold bullets won't work. Those cybermen were built in desperation using with whatever was available but these were built with the finest materials-"

"I understand that." Sato interrupts. "I read the reports from the Battle of Canary Wharf. Bullets are ineffectual but UNIT was formed to protect people from such forces and I intend on carrying out that order. If you have any advice then speak it now before we leave."

"i've got it." I speak up. "I'm going to sneak into the school and deal with the cyber leader and take out the other cybermen. I need you to deal with the other cybermen as a distraction. I need a jeep and some things from the Tardis. They just came out of the Void so their energy cells should be drained so they shouldn't be able to use their arm mounted laser. Keep the UNIT soldiers at a distance when firing. Steel bullets might have some effect, the Cybermen's metal should have been stressed during the trip maybe enough to get through if you focus on the chest plate. The C symbol aim for that it's their weak spot."

I don't wait for them to respond as I walk out.

"You heard the man." The Doctor tells them. "Get to it."

He follows after me as Sato and the others prepare.

I run to the Tardis. Searching through the old stuff that's gathered I look for what I need. I find a small tablet and some cables.

"You do have a plan, right?" The Doctor asks.

I don't bother to turn back. "Yes. I pick up the big gun that Mickey left on the Tardis.

"This is the preacher gun, right? Made to fight these Cybermen?"

"Yes, isn't a bit big?"

"I wish we still had that sonic blaster but River Song had to use that hallucinogenic lipstick on me and steal it."

"I remember I found you talking to a cat that wasn't there."

"To be fair that cat I was thinking about had talked before." I pick up a Dalek enhanced tommy gun and an EMP transmitter. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

"No, I know better than to try. Just giving some advice use the perception filter key, I can feel the arch angel network in full effect you shouldn't have any trouble sneaking past them since they still have human brains. I also wanted to let you borrow these."

I look back to see him holding the screwdriver and the sword. "The sword from the night we met?"

"Yes, I think it captured some energy when you struck the pyramid so just a quick sonic to it might give you an edge for a little bit anyway."

"Thank you." I tell him taking the objects.

"Just come back. Thats all the thanks I need."

"You just get that machine of your working."

A few minutes later I'm in a jeep heading to that school. The trip is not uneventful I'm spotted by a few Cybermen but I deal with them quickly with the preacher's gun. In the distance I can hear the fighting between them and the UNIT soldiers. I aim the car to the the front of the school I see no Cybermen I guess they're all inside. They won't be for long.

People are flooding into the school as UNIT fights off the Cybermen. The Doctor frantically work on the machine connecting the visualizer.

"Doctor?" Koizumi speaks, followed by Nagato and Asahina.

"What are you doing here?" He peers over his brainy specs. "Won't Haruhi-"

"No, need to worry." The smiling boy informs him. "Our Brigade leader has decided that the club room will serve as our dormitory for the night, for the girls at least, I am still to remain at the infirmary so they might observe me over night. While she works on readying the room we felt we should alert you."

Um-" Asahina begins. "I can't contact my superiors in the future."

"I am also unable to connect with the Data Integration Thought Entity." Nagato informs the timelord.

"Yeah, know that would happen." The Doctor laments. "The dimension is becoming unstable, even the Tardis can't connect to the vortex, no more time travel and no sub space messages until it is all sorted."

"Um? Doctor?" Asahina asked worried. "Where is Kyon?"

"Off to fight the Cybermen."

"Cybermen?" Koizumi picks up on the name. "Those metal men that were all over the world a few years ago." Still fighting off nightmares of all the closed spaces caused by Haruhi since she didn't have a ghost. She never lost anyone so the cybermen couldn't use her to help them crossover.

"Yes." The Doctor asking trying to connect the machines.

"Are you sure he will be all right?"

The Doctor stops and looks at them. "Have you ever heard of Horatio?"

"A character from the play Hamlet. He was Hamlet's best friend and loyal. I believe he was a soldier and a scholar."

"Very good. Kyon was actually the inspiration for him. He even played the role for Will, I was Hamlet. We couldn't stay for the second show though Liz tried for my head. Still not sure why? Anyway Kyon is smart and does actually know how to fight when he has too. And more to the point he is loyal, he saw someone that needed his help and went to help them. I couldn't stop him if I wanted." They look at him with confusion. "Kyon is dispassionate, meaning he doesn't allow himself to get carried away with his emotions. I've tried to get him to get in touch with his emotions, well, at least joy and such. But he has one emotion that really gets hold of him when he comes by it, rage. Have you ever seen him get angry?"

They trade looks before Koizumi answers. "Yes, once when we were filming a movie. Miss Suzumiya did something that Kyon felt was inexcusable."

"Yes, he told me about that. You know why that was the thing that made him snap? Because she was hurting someone who couldn't protect themselves. Kyon hates that. I am sure that he would try to protect everyone if he could. So when he sees someone that is being abused he is the first one to jump in. The thing about his rage is that it focuses him, almost nothing will stop him, he will do whatever it takes to stop someone being hurt. So there is no point in trying to stop him. I just hope he will be fine."

Moments later the jeep is ripping through the fence and crashes into the front of the school in what I can only call a spectacular crash. Cybermen quickly come outside to investigate. Lucky for me I'm not in the jeep, I used the screwdriver to set it off in a distance while I sneak around the back. I spot a Cyberman guarding the back door and as the Doctor predict me it does not seem to notice me with the filter. I left the big gun behind in the jeep, not a good idea to carry a huge gun while sneaking, I use the EMP transmitter. I hold up the tube like device and a field of energy comes off it knocking the Cyberman system and it falls to the ground.

I open up the chest plate to get a look at the metal heart inside. I hook up the tablet to it with the wires looking for -

"What's happening?" The cyberman says in a tone with actual emotions. "There was an operation and then death everywhere."

I knew this could have happened. The emotional inhibitor broke. "You were having a nightmare. What's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Jenkins."

I find it with the tablet. "Thank you, Harry. Now go back to sleep it's going to be over soon."

I point the screwdriver into the chest and the light shut down. I know what I did and I don't like that I have to do that but there wasn't anything I could do. Everyone taken by the cybermen has everything that is them taken away, at least I was able to let Harry be himself for one last moment and gave him his peace.

I make my way into the school with little problem and make it to the center. Cybermen as logical so if you have to put your leader somewhere safe you do it in the center of your base.

The Cyber Leader is working a computer when I walk in. There are three other Cybermen there and I take them out with the Dalek gun, say what you will about the Daleks but their weapons are usually effective. I quickly close the door and lock it with the sonic at least to buy me time before any more cybermen show up. I should probably have given them a warning but they have my sister so I'm not particularly in a good mood.

I point the gun at the leader who points it arm mounted laser toward the people including my sister. The red glow at the tip tell me it's charged, figured as much, it could have accessed the school generator.

"Put down your weapon" It orders me. "Or I will deleted the humans."

"Fine." I toss the gun to the side. "I wasn't very happy using a Dalek weapon anyway."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kyon, am a friend of the Doctor." I raise my hands.

"He was ordered not to interfere."

"You never said I couldn't."

"You will join the others." He says pointing the blaster to me, good I'm the biggest threat in the room, I'm ready for this and I don't want other people to get hurt.

"I don't think so." I tell him.

"You are ordered to. You have no recourse. You have no means to stop this unit.

I grab the sword out of the sheath that has been around me this whole time. "I've got this."

"Primitive weapon. It poses no threat."

"Really, let's see about that." I point the screwdriver to the sword. I hope the Doctor knows what he was talking about.

The metal blade changes from a glimmering silver to a incandescent green as it lights up. The Doctor gave me a light saber. I mean wow. Oh man. Sometimes I love that man. I really wanted one for Christmas and here I get to use it on a robot.

The Cybermen flinches for a second, scanning the weapon, and thankfully being slow to respond it gives me a chance to evade the shot it sends at me. I close the short distance between us and with the sword I cut off it's arm off. I spin the blade around cutting it's other arm off before I push it down. I kick one arm to the side and stab the one with the blaster, I've seen the arms move by themselves way too many times to be taken in by that trick. The light of the sword fades as I remove the chest plate.

"Emergency." The Cyber leader calls out.

"I don't think they'll get here in time."

"Uploading shared fires. There will be another Cyber leader."

"Thank you." I tell it plugging in the tablet, the tablet with the inhibitors shut off code as it uploads the files to all the cybermen it is transmitting the code. I jump off and cover myself. All at once all the cybermen connected to their leader regain their humanity even for one second. They can feel everything and when they realize what they have become it is too much and they self destruct. The sound of explosions is heard all across the city as it comes to an end.

I look back at the open shell of the cybermen and sigh. I'm so focused on it I don't even notice the people too scared to anything a moment ago beginng to move.

Then a small voice breaks through. "Kyon?"

I turn around to see my little sister staring at me.

I open my mouth to say something but I can't find the words.

"Kyon!" She runs at me. She hugs me with tears in her eyes. "You came back."

I hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

As we hug I the others are staring in disbelief at me. I notice that I'm starting to cry too but I don't care they're tears of joy to be back with my baby sister and like the Doctor said it's okay to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So far this is my favorite chapter. A few things, I have checked things I got about three chapters left one being an epilogue. I also have plans for a sequel story just wondering if anyone would be interested, I don't know I might be getting ahead of myself. Anyway I also just got the novel so I'm starting to read those. I will work hard on the next chapter. So until I get back feel free to leave me a review. Also tell me how I'm doing Kyon, I get some room to change him since ten years passed but at the core should still be him and I think I might changing him too much what do you think?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Timeless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

UNIT came and picked everyone one from the middle school and took them to the high school, which is good since I ended up crashing the jeep I came with into the school. My sister didn't let me go until we arrived at the school which was fine with me I owed her and my friends an explanation. So I told them about the last then years, I told them about the Doctor and I showed them the inside of the Tardis.

Once inside Tsuruya reacts by laughing while Taniguchi and Kunikida just dropped their jaws. My little sister, bless her, starts running and the Doctor runs off after her to make sure she doesn't get lost in the Tardis.

After waiting a few minutes we start talking. They explained to me that when the earthquake kept the cruise from leaving my parents went to ships office, which happened to be outside the city, to try get a new trip and left my sister with them. Now since the Cybermen destroyed the ways into the city they can't get back in until they are fixed. I had my sister call them on their cell phones telling them she's safe and looked after, they don't need to worry anymore than they have to, we just left out a details like their son ten years older saving their daughter from cyborgs from another Universe.

"So the question is," I begin. "why did my parents leave her with you three?"

"Well,"Kunikida speaks up. "after you disappeared we tried to help them find you. We did what we could to make their life easier."

"So we offered to watch your sister." Taniguchi added. "I mean we didn't know what happened to you so we figured the least we could do was keep an eye on your little sister for you."

I smile at them, I don't give them enough credit, they're actually good guys. " Thank you."

"You don't have to say it."

"No, I mean it. Thank you. You took care off her when I couldn't. You even tried to protect her when the Cybermen showed up."

"Aw!" The green haired girl says smiling as ever. "I love it when you guys get all touch-y feel-y."

I roll my eyes. Just then my sister comes from the hall with the Doctor tied and wrapped up in a ridicules long scarf, she pulls him forward like a dog on a leash. It looks like they've been to the wardrobe room since she's wearing a panama hat. I can't help but smile at the sight.

"Kyon! This place is huge!" She says.

The Doctor say trying to get himself out of the scarf. "Well, it's time for you to get some sleep. The soldiers have some cots for you in the school and they'll keep you safe."

"Can't I stay here?" She asks as I take the hat from her placing it on the coat rack.

"No, we have a lot of work to do. You have to get to sleep and you can't do it here."

"Fine." She pouts before giving me another hug. "But you're not going to leave again."

"No, I told you, I'm not leaving you again. I promise before I go I'm going to tell mom and dad what happened. It's time that I tell them." They told me how much they worried and how much my parents worried and am not going to make them worry anymore. So I'm going to tell them everything. "Even when I leave I'm going to come back and visit you all the time."

She smiles. "Okay. I'm glad you're back big brother."

As they make their way out of the Tardis I remember. "Oh, no matter what happens don't tell don't tell Haruhi anything about me or the Doctor or the Tardis. Don't tell her under any circumstances." They freeze hearing that name. "What's wrong?"

Taniguchi looks ashamed, that's new for him. "It's that when you were gone and no one knew what happened a rumor started. I didn't start it!"

"What about this rumor?"

"The way you two fought before you vanished." Kunikida explained. "After a month a rumor started some people were saying that she killed you."

"It got worse." Tsuruya told me as her smile vanished. "People talked and all sort of rumors started. In the end no one except the brigade spoke to her, not even the teachers, everyone tried to not look at her. In the end it was like everyone just tried to pretend she didn't exist. It got to us too."

Taniguchi added. "She ended up a bigger loner than she was before."

"I told Haruhi that I hated it her when I thought she made you go away." My little sister says looking down at her feet.

"It's okay." I tell her. "It's not your fault just go get some rest it's been a long day. We'll talk tomorrow." I turn to the others. "Now take care of her. If you don't I will go back in time and make sure you're not even born except you Taniguchi I'm probably going to do that to you anyway."

Tsuruya snickers as Kunikida simply smiles and Taniguchi's eyes bulge taking my joke seriously. I wish you could see his face as Tsuruya breaks into a full laugh he gets the joke.

They walk away and I can't help but worry how I'm going to explain this my parents. If you can tell me how to explain to my parents that I ran away with a stranger in a blue box to go fight alien monsters for ten year while they worried for eight months please tell me.

"You didn't just bring them to the Tardis to talk to them." The Doctor tells me.

"What?"

He rolls up the scarf. "The Tardis is a dimension. Haruhi's power's can't affect any dimension she's not at least connected to. The Tardis being alive and an a small universe to itself has to maintain the dimension. Also since the Tardis considers it's passenger and anything on it to be part of it's world it protects and maintain it. So in essence the Tardis and anyone whose been on it is immune to Haruhi's powers so-"

"I wanted to protect them. You don't have to explain what I did. Is it wrong that I want to protect them?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to make sure you know why you did it."

The girls from the SOS Brigade slept in the club room. Haruhi fell asleep in her chair slouched over on her desk. Asahina and Nagato were using the long table as a makeshift bed. It is the dead of night and there are no sounds. They are motionless until Nagato gets up and makes her way to the window. She spots Kyon and the Doctor who is waving his arms wildly as the sonic screwdriver whirls. Seeing that they have spotted her she nods and makes her way to the door.

"Nagato?" Asahina asks drowsy.

"The Doctor is signaling me."

"Can I come?" She looks over at Haruhi. "I don't want to be here alone if she wakes up."

Nagato nods and a few minutes later they are outside.

The Doctor borrows a jeep and they head out into the night. Soon we found our way to the park and the Doctor explains this is where the Cybermen came through from the Void and ask if Nagato can seal it.

"I am unable to fully close the breach." Nagato explains. "But I am to seal it for the moment. Know that if the stresses on time space continue it is unlikely to hold."

"That'll have to do."

Basically what Nagato is saying is that she can place a band aid on the ruptured space. The Doctor takes out his brainy specs as he begins to bounce up on his heels and Nagato begins. Her lips begin to move at an impossible rate as a crack lights up opens up and then closes up. So we don't have to worry about more Cybermen.

She stops and her monotone way says. "It's done."

He takes off his glasses and smiles broadly. "Brilliant! Molto Bene! Fantastic! Marvelous!"

Nagato just looks at him and blinks and takes the wind out of his sails. He places is glasses back in his coat.

"Okay let's get back."

The Doctor drives the jeep back to the school.

"K-Kyon?" Asahina asks clearly nervous.

"Yes?"

"I'm I just wanted to say um that while you were gone...that I me uh and everyone missed you."

Aw, she's still so cute. Stop it! If it was appropriate when you were younger it isn't now. "Thanks."

"Yes, you were missed." Nagato confirms, which coming from her is border line breaking down and crying. Like I needed anymore guilt.

"But then you were traveling with the Doctor." Asahina says in less sad tone. "As one of his companions. Everyone in my faction has heard of the legends of the the Doctor. To think one of my friends was traveling with him. It's said that he only takes the very best so Kyon I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of you."

I smile at this and soon we find ourselves at school and the smiling esper waiting for us. We head off into the cafeteria and the Doctor makes us some hot chocolate.

"I love hot chocolate!" The timelord begins. "Humans are brilliant with this stuff! I mean ground up coco beans, mixed with syrup, sugar and some warm milk and you got a incredible drink! Full of serotonin and everything to make you warm and happy."

"So all this talk does that mean the machine is ready?" I ask.

"No." He relents. "The void crack was interfering. Now that it's out of the way my machine is scanning the area. We should have some results in the morning." I hope that's soon enough.

"Machine?" Koizumi asks.

"It's something I put together. It will scan the area not only now put through time to locate the event that is going to cause all this dimension troubles. We go there before it happens and put a stop to it. No more troubles."

"This is all happening before the incident that you're looking for?" Koizumi ask.

I'm just going to skip the timey wimey explanation which they seem to get it. I end up telling them the story of how I met the Doctor and how I ended up traveling the the Doctor. I didn't know until now the closed spaces were not entirely Haruhi's fault. The first one that kept me from coming back to the same day was caused probably by the fight between us and the next eight months were from all the stress of trying to find me and everyone accusing her for my disappearance.

"If I may ask a question." Koizumi says.

"Sure, you're going to ask me either way."

"Yes, well, you told us what happened and why you weren't able to return but that doesn't explain why you left. It sounds to me that what you were doing with us is much the same as what you are doing with the Doctor. So it wasn't for the adventure and even though you travel more I don't believe that the reason for you leaving."

"I needed to leave." I tell him. "All the things with Haruhi were getting at me. They were eating away at me. I was doing so much for her and I didn't know how much more I could take."

"I see." Koizumi says at almost a whisper. "Do you prefer this new life of yours?"

"Not always, right now it's a hassle. It's hard but the last few days it's been back to back trouble. A lot more than usual, really."

"That's my fault." The Doctor says with a melancholy tone.

"How's this your fault?"

"All those aliens were brought her by Haruhi's power. When we got in range of her powers, since she couldn't affect us with the Tardis protecting us, she worked through others."

"What do you mean?"

"She's trying to kill me even if just at an unconscious level."

"What?"

"My old enemies and everything. Remember when we were in the closed space and how that celestial reacted. It attacked me and attacked the spider when they went after you. She know I'm the reason you left and she's taking it on me. The only reason I'm safe is some quick thinking and you getting in the way."

"Why would she want to kill you because you took me away?"

They all turned towards me. The Doctor asks. "Has he always been this oblivious."

All at once they answer. "Yes." What's that about?

The room fell into silence.

Koizumi finally says in a hushed tone. "I was going to suggest that with the danger in mind it might be time for Kyon to inform Haruhi of her abilities. As an option of last result of course."

"Wouldn't do much good." The Doctor tell him. "Her powers aren't going to work to well while everything is in an unstable state. It would be like trying to shape the air."

Silence once again.

"Whoa!" The Doctor yells taking out the screwdriver.

"Did your machine find the anomaly?"

"No, but it found something else." He jumps to his feet. "Off to bed."

"Night." I tell the others as I head after the Doctor.

The Doctor jumps into the mobile base and he messes with the equipment with the screwdriver.

I look around to find it empty. "What's going on?"

"The machine didn't find anything on Earth but did find something above it."

The screen lights up as a picture of the Earth pops up with space ship all around it. Ships from all over.

"That's a lot of ships." I tell him. "Those are Judoon, Draconian, Cybermen, Atraxi, Zygon, Uvodi, Terileptils, Sycorax, Nestene, Sontaran, Slitheen, Claw Shansheeth, Bane, Krilitane, Dothon, Krynoid, Graske, Xylok, Gorgon, Ice Warrior, Arcan, Vostok, Ogron, Adipose, Pyroviles, Rutan, Movellan, Voord, Vespiform, Goth, Axos and well I don't even recognize the other ships."

"I don't blame you. There are 100 thousand or million or a hundred million the computers can't count them. All those ships are hovering all over the world. Now let's see whose willing to have a chat." The Doctor does something clever with the screwdriver. "Under the strictures of the Shadow proclamation I request parle."

As soon as he's done the screen flashes to an image of an old lady in a black dress with skin and hair that are white. "Doctor?"

"The Shadow Architect. My isn't this a surprise. As the leader of the Shadow Proclamation you should know that it is against your own rules to to invade a level five planet."

"Doctor you do not understand the scale of things."

"Then try me."

"The Planet Earth is in the middle of a new rift. If it is allowed to develop it will rip apart the Universe. Already the Universe begins to shudder at the force it could release."

The Doctor eyes grew cold and harsh. "I see. You think that if you can destroy this world with your army that it will stop it."

"All the test point to the Earth being the source of the rift."

"And that givea you the right to destroy this world and all six billion people on it."

"For the greater good, Doctor."

"The words used to justify so much evil across the Universe."

"What do you intend for us to do just sit and watch as the Universe is destroyed?"

"No, give me time I'll settle this. No one needs to die."

"I cannot risk that Doctor." She finished the other screens were filled with the images of other delegates. "We cannot risk that Doctor."

"So then I just have to stop this and you all at the same time. So be it." The Doctor's words were harsh and cold.

"You think you have the authority to make a choice for all the Universe."

"Oh yes. I earned that a long time ago."

"You think you stand a chance verses the whole armies of the Shadow Proclamation. One man alone on a primitive planet."

His eyes narrowed and any warm in them vanished. His icy glare did not go unnoticed by the aliens, who grew uncomfortable. He spat at them an icy snarl. "Yes. You forget who you're talking to. I'm the Doctor. I'm the sole survivor of the Time War. I fought along the fledgling empires at the dawn of the Universe. I will witness the End of Time. I've watched galaxies rise and fall and rise again. I'm the keeper of the Legacy of the Timelords. You heard the stories my enemies tell. Because you should have paid better attention. Sutehk the Destroyer, Azal of the Daemos, The Empress of the Racnoss. They were the last and most powerful members of their species, species that could rip this Universe apart and I stopped them. If those names don't sound familiar how about the Daleks. The most feared species in the Universe and I destroyed all of them. I ended the Time war and all of them at the cost of my own people. You know what they called me? Ka Faraq Gatris. The Destroyer of Worlds. The Bringers of Darkness. The Daleks don't know fear but they know me as the Oncoming Storm." All the of them reminded of what they heard about the Doctor had done looked horrified. "I will save this world and the Universe. I give you one warning: get in my way and I will deal with you."

As he finished it felt as the whole Universe was holding his breath.

"You w-wouldn't." The Shadow Architect stutters clearly afraid.

"Why not?"

"You're the Doctor."

"Yes, the compassionate Doctor and I do think all life is precious. I've given so much to protect life." His words had a sharp edge like swords. "I brought down destruction on my own planet and on my own people! I Brought death to my own race, my children, my grandchildren, my siblings, my friends and my entire family! And all in the name of peace! All to save lives! So tell me what do you think I am willing to do?"

The Shadow Architects hands were shaking.

"One chance." The Doctor raised the screwdriver and the screens went blank.

The Doctor's face was contorted it didn't even look human anymore. His face was ancient and filled with such sorrow and rage. The Doctor is just so human, he feels everything all the pain and the guilt and without someone I think the Doctor would drown in all of it.

"Doctor?" I said. "It's okay now. I'm here for you."

"Thanks. Kyon, I'm really glad I know you. " He sighs. "I think it's time you talk Haruhi."

"What?"

"I know you, if we leave you won't be able to stand yourself if you leave breaking the girls heart again."

"Why would I break her heart?"

"Are you really this oblivious?"

As we leave a UNIT soldier comes in with a coffee mug. The Sun rises but the sky is still filled with clouds. Me and the Doctor make our way towards the clubroom. I don't know what I'm going to say. I think I'll say something for her to be happy. For some reason I wish I changed suits, the Doctor didn't, he's still in that brown suit. I knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Haruhi barks from the other side.

"It's me."

For a moment there isn't answer but then. "Come in."

She's beaming as we enter. Koizumi is there giving me a nervous smile. Asahina gives me a nice warm cup of tea, my old cup. The Doctor needing one pull one out of his pockets.

Haruhi is twirling the end of her hair with her finger trying to figure what to ask me first.

"Where have you been all this time?" She asks.

The Doctor did tell me she has some unconscious awareness of all this. I wonder how much though. "I've been all over. Me and the Doctor have been traveling together since I left school." True enough.

"Wait, if he's your brother why do you call him Doctor?"

"It's a weird nick name that stuck."

She shrugs. "I know, I mean, I knew someone with that problem."

"Anyway when we first met we were talking about aliens, time travelers, espers and slider." Oh I hope never to met another slider. I still can't get the image of the Female Doctor and Kyonko out of my head,no matter how hard I try . "I guess what am asking is if they're real?"

Let's see if I tell her no most of the people in the room could vanish. If I say yes they will become so common that the world could end from that. "If you believe in them then they are real if you don't then they're not. The world is what you believe it to be. Neither option is impossible." Thank you Ghandi. I learned a lot talking to that man.

"What the hell is that?" Haruhi yells, I should have know it wouldn't have worked on her. "That something like that idiot would have said."

"What do you want me to say? No matter what I say you won't know if I'm telling you the truth. I think you have to decide what you want to believe."

She actually stops and thinks about it.

Nagato turns to the window. "Teleports detected."

Damn it! I can hear them all over the school.

The Doctor jumps towards the windows and after a second grabs Haruhi pulling her to the ground. "Everyone Down." Just before laser blast break the window we managed to hit the ground.

"Doctor!" A familiar voice screams. "We know you are there! The Architect has granted you one chance. We will destroy this world but if you surrender and come with us we will allow you to bring on board our ships as many of your precious humans as we can take. But know that if you decide to fight this out we have teleported into the building and we will kill those in the building we hold hostage."

"Sontaran." He grumbles. Oh Sontaran that's why it sounded familiar, clone species they all sound same. "I saw one Sontaran, an Ice Warrior and a Sycorax,"

"They have the school hostage." I tell him.

"Do you remember how we dealt with those Silurian?"

"The time with the Sea Devils or the time with the train?"

"Sea Devils."

"Yeah, but don't we need a third?"

"Nagato will you be able to help?" She nods to the Doctor question.

Haruhi peers over the broken window before the Doctor pull her down. "Those were aliens!" She tells them joyfully.

"Yes, and they have guns and hostages." The Doctor rebuffs her. "I should point out the martians are actually usually peaceful, like you said."

"Wait? How did you know I said that?"

"Kyon told me."

"Wait! You know Kyon? Where is he? Is he okay?"

He turns towards me. "Oh you're both oblivious."

"This is how you wanted to tell her?"

"No." He hold the sonic screwdriver that was beeping. "The machine found the anomaly we don't have time to take it easy."

"Wait! You're Kyon." She finally realizes. "You're old!"

"So I've been told."

"How?"

The Doctor turns to her. "Time travel. To answer your next few questions: yes, those are aliens. I'm also an alien. Also Yuki Nagato is an alien. Sorry Nagato but the cats out of the bag now."

"I understand Doctor." She says without any sign she cares. Wait, there is a certain spark her eyes, is she enjoying this?

"Good. Now follow us. We have to talk to the aliens with the guns."

"We're going to them?" Asahina shrieks.

"Stay behind us." I reassure her.

We give Nagato the most basic idea of the plan. We make it outside with me and the aliens taking the lead making sure the other stayed behind us no matter how much of a Haruhi wants a closer look.

The Sontaran walked towards us point his gun at us. "Doctor, I see that you decided to surrender. "

"Yeah about that. Now!" He signals.

Nagato's lips speed off into another incantation as the Sontaran gun breaks down into dust. I take the sword out of my surprisingly big pockets to be met only to be met by the Sycorax sword. The Ice Warrior points his sonic gun at the Doctor but he pulls out the screwdriver. Sonic versus sonic the sound waves collide but the Doctor's are better knocking the attack back to the Ice Warrior knocking him out. Nagato moving faster than he believed was possible tosses the Sontaran and then picks up the sonic gun.

"Move out of the way." She says without worry.

I duck to miss the shot that knocks out the Sycorax.

"There we go." The Doctor takes the gun tossing it to me. "Now the next part of the plan is the one with the train."

"But where to?" He points up to answer me. "Oh. How am I suppose to get up there?"

He points to Asahina. "Me?

"Yes," He answers smiling. "did you know that the device inside you transport abilities were based on Earth first working teleport. It was called Project Indigo. It's really clever, it's slightly psychic so if I give you full accesses like this." He point the screwdriver to her head.

Her eyes widen. "I have full accesses."

"Yes, you do. You won't be able to do any time jumps but you should be able to piggy back on the ships teleport network. You just need someone who know the location. Someone holding a blue crystal to help finish the psychic circuit."

"Me, I get it." The Doctor hands me the screwdriver. I take the scared time travelers hand. "Mikuru, I need you to help me. Just focus on me and let inside. Well do this as quickly as I can. We can help everyone here. I know it's going to be scary but I'm going to be by your side the whole time."

"Okay, Kyon." She forces a smile through the fear.

With a flash of light they are gone.

"How they do that?" Haruhi yells.

"She's a time traveler too." The Doctor informs her. "They just had to take care of something."

"She's a time traveler! Kyon! Yuki! You're an alien! Why did no one tell me this?"

"Sir!" Sato comes towards the Doctor with two soldiers all with their weapons drawn. " We've been infiltrated. Aliens are in the school."

"I know." He nods to the unconscious forms on the ground. "Now get your men ready to charge. The invaders will be getting a call to fall back. Get everyone out of the school as quickly as you can. Watch out for any stragglers. You'll get a signal when to charge in, when they're off guard."

"What's the signal?"

"You won't miss it!" He shouts running towards the machine.

The Architect on board her command ship is at a panic. She wasn't comfortable launching an attack at the Doctor but it needed to be done. Now several ships had their engines malfunctioning and readying to explode. They were evacuating everyone off the ship with teleports but no one knew what was the cause. It ship started to go critical one by one. If she didn't know any better she would believe someone was sabotaging the engines. Then they exploded. The explosion knocking several ships out of their orbit and damaging other. The Doctor had made his point: back off. She sat in her chair watching the ships being ripped apart.

The Doctor checked the screen on the machine. "Just need to run this through the Tardis and..." he searched for his screwdriver. "I gave it to him! Why didn't I make this wireless? I need to carry the visualizer back to the Tardis." Unplugging it and with one hand Nagato lifted the visualizer. "Right, let's go."

Then teleporting in a robot appeared behind him. "Roboform!" Again he wish he had his device.

Before he could act a red ball of energy ripped through the robot's head.

Looking towards the source of the ball they saw Koizumi about to faint.

The Doctor ran to his side to keeping him from falling. "I told you not to exert yourself. We have to get you to the Tardis."

Haruhi helped him carry Koizumi. "How did he do that?"

"Esper power of his."

"He's an esper!"

"But he shouldn't have been able to use it unless..." The Doctor worried. "We don't have much time."

"We have have approximately five minutes and twelve seconds before one manifests."

"Really not a lot of time."

"Time for what?" Haruhi asked.

Tsuruya,Taniguchi and Kunikida were running. Tsuruya was carrying the young girl on her back. Like everyone else they were running away from the alien creature that just appeared.

"Rhino!" Tsuruya shouted.

A large upright rhino in black armor with two other with their helmets on appeared blocking the end of the hallway they found themselves in.

The one without a helmet shouted in a gruff voice. "Jo Bo No To." Then it raised a small red gun at them.

Then in a flash of light Kyon and Asahina appear next to them.

"Mikuru?" Tsuruya yelled.

"Big Brother!" His little sister yelled with joy.

"Kyon?" Kunikida asked.

"Grab them." Kyon told the time traveler.

Keeping their hand together they grabbed the others.

Kyon turned to the Judoon. "Bo No Ba To So Lo Lo."

Which loosely translated means 'See you Later'. Then in a flash of light they were gone.

Over head an explosion ripped the sky with enough force to clear the clouds even for a split second.

All at once all the aliens were ordered back to their ships. That's when they began to teleport back and UNIT entered the school to evacuate everyone.

"No." The Doctor stared at the Tardis screen after importing the information gathered from the visualizer. Nagato moved the visualizer into the hall to get it out of the way. Koizumi rested on the chair as he and Haruhi were in shock by the room inside the the blue box.

Haruhi for once was speechless.

That lasted for a moment. "So Kyon and you have been traveling in this?"

"Yes, Tardis isn't she lovely?"

"Yes. Why did you take Kyon?"

"I like him." He said never taking his eyes off the screen.

"But why him? He's so boring?"

"Boring? He's brilliant! Even when I met him. I was angry and wasn't paying attention but he grabs a sword an uses it to protect me. Then help me stop the tengu. Then we head off to the moon to face the shadows that melt the flesh. He comes up with the brilliant idea to eject them into the vacuum of space. I think you of all people know that there is more to Kyon than mets the eyes. I mean look at him. He's kept up with me for ten years. He's smarter than he looks even back then he just never really applied himself. Even this plan came from him the first time around. He got the idea from a game of checkers. Brilliant! An entire battle strategy just a game of checkers to him. He set this whole thing as a game and he moved all the ships in place an-

As to emphasis his point an explosion was heard outside.

They stepped outside.

"He can get so much done when motivated."

In a burst of light a small group of people appeared.

Asahina mumbles. "Dizzy."

The other looked to have the same effect but to a lesser extent. Lucky me years of travel have given me a light immunity to such effects.

"Okay, everyone in the nice safe blue box." I usher them in.

Before I could step inside myself someone tugged on my coat. It was Haruhi. "Kyon?" There is something in her eyes.

"Yes? Kinda busy if you haven't noticed."

The Doctor steps out and notices the situation. "Kyon, Koizumi got to use his powers here. We don't have a lot of time before one manifests." He then just takes my coat off me. "Need this." Then he heads inside.

"Kyon? Why did you leave? I don't get why no one told me about what they could do but it seems like you knew. Why did you leave?"

It's time. "It was you. Haruhi, I ran away because of you. Everyday you yelled and abused me. You abused everyone that didn't do exactly what you wanted, You forced Asahina in all those costumes she didn't want to wear. You tried to bet Nagato to the computer club. And I couldn't do a thing about it, they wouldn't let me. The worst of it was how you treated yourself. You always wanted attention and someone to be with you. You wanted aliens, espers and time traveler and you got them you just never knew. Even then you had friends but that wasn't enough. I tried, I really did but you made things worse. You just yelled and insulted me and I think I started to believe what you were saying. Then he came around and he made me see that I could do what I wanted. Is it any wonder why I ran away?"

Haruhi stared at me for a second. "B-but why didn't anyone tell me? Maybe if you told me I wouldn't be-"

"Haruhi, I did tell you but you didn't believe me."

Then a bright blue light illuminated the dark sky. A Celestial forms in the school. Her eyes widen seeing the new creation.

"You wanted to know why no one told you. That's why! Haruhi Suzumiya you have powers. You can change the world or destroy it and that's how you do it. The others were sent to observe you and keep you in check."

She was in shock as she watch the Celestial rip apart the school, I hope everyone got out of it in time. "Those things... I've seen them before... in a dream."

"It wasn't a dream." I drag her into the Tardis and close the doors behind her.

"Kyon! It's here! Now seeing the espers I know how to stop it." He fuses the blue crystal into the Tardis telepathic circuits with the Sonic Screwdriver. "But need you over here." I place my hands on the blue crystal. "Everyone hold on to something this will get bumpy."

He pulls a lever and the Tardis column rises and falls. The Tardis can't enter the time vortex so it won't be a smooth ride, as if it was ever. Focusing on the crystal blue light flows over us and into the room. The Tardis is surrounded in a sphere of blue light just like the espers. The blue box lifts into the air and it cuts through the Celestial. It falls apart as we zoom away. Letting go of the crystal the glow vanishes and the Doctor dances around the console doing his best to pilot the Tardis and I help, in all honesty it feels like the Tardis is about to fall apart.

Then we crash to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask as the Doctor runs out.

We follow him. Outside is the park, the same park that Nagato waited for me and that I went back in time to. Now there are cracks all over in the ground and in the middle of the air.

"This is the place." The Doctor says worried. "But what's causing it?"

Scanning the area with the sonic screwdriver. "Something is happening. It's like time is folding in on itself but that's impossible. Time doesn't work that way."

"YOU!" Haruhi stomps out of the Tardis her eyes filled with fury. "You and your blue box! You took Kyon away from me! Then you turned him against me!"

"It's not about you!" The Doctor shoots back. "Time is being ripped apart. It looks like the past is being pulled into the present. OH! YES! NO!" He screams with realization.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"It's her! It's always been her! Don't you see! The Tardis was protecting you from her powers so she couldn't bring you back. Then you do come back and it's not what she wants. She's been using her powers all this time for one thing: to bring you back and this is how it comes out." He raises his hands with a dramatic flair. "She's pulling the last moment before you stepped into the Tardis, she's pulling it to the present. Two points in time can't touch but she's forcing it. She dragging the past to the now and all the other dimensions are getting pulled into along with it." I can't even describe my horror of the ramifications. "Oh it gets worse. The whole Universe is beginning to fall apart, The DITE isn't out of range it just gone and so is the future that's why we can't contact them. When the two points in time touch... WHAM...bye bye Universe." He turns to Haruhi. "You have to let him go."

"You're blaming me!" Haruhi shouts back. "How do we know it's not your fault?"

While they bickered the crack that Nagato closed opened up behind us. I noticed it and saw another shape come out of it. I never seen one before, never face to face, and I was thankful for that mercy. Knowing the stories the Doctor had told me and seeing the destruction they left when they were on Earth. I was thankful I had never met the Daleks.

As it came out of the crack it turned towards the Doctor and Haruhi. I knew what was coming next and I acted. I ran towards when the Dalek shot a laser at them, I reached them pushing them out of the way just in time to miss the Daleks shot and get hit by it instead. I felt a burning pain rip through me. I fall to the ground trying to stifle a scream, okay, getting stabbed by Ryoko Asukura is now the second worse pain in my life.

"Exterminate!" It screams in a shrill voice.

It prepares a second attack when suddenly spikes shot out of the ground ripping the shell and the creature inside apart. Standing looking at it is the cause, Yuki Nagato, her faces painted with shock and horror I haven't seen that face since I was stabbed.

Already the Doctor and Haruhi are at my side. He's scanning me with the screwdriver. "You're alive! The Dalek's energy cells were fried when it came out of the Void. It didn't have enough power to kill you right away."

Great, I get to live long enough to feel my organs fail.

"Don't say that! Don't even think it!" He lifts me up with Haruhi. "Let's get him back into the Tardis. Everyone into the Tardis! NOW!"

They carry me inside closing the doors behind us, I see more coming.

"Come on we'll get you to medical bay." He tries to reassure me.

I pull myself away and I turn on the shields. "More are coming."

As the shield turn on I fall to the ground. "Dying and you're still worried about us." He begins to push button with a fury. "A restoration field. No. A temporal stasis. No, no connection to the vortex. Temporal orbit. NO! Nothings working. I'll find some way to save you. I promise."

"Kidneys have failed. Total organ failure imminent.. ..Termination in under two minutes." Nagato's stoic face failing her as tears begin to stream from her eyes. I was right she can feel emotions.

She not the only one crying.

"KYON!" My sister scream her crying on my chest.

"It's going to be okay." Haruhi tell me holding my hand. But she's lying to me if not herself.

The Doctor cradles my head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention."

My heart beats like I'm running a marathon but it feels so weak. "I knew what I was doing Doctor."

"But you're not suppose to die now! You're suppose to get bored of me and leave like everyone else. You're suppose to make something of your life. Find yourself a nice girl with a ponytail. Have lots of kids. Die as an old man in his bed surrounded by his wife, his children and grandchildren."

I look around the room and see the people I'm closets to and smile at them for what might be the last time. I decide to make peace.

I look at my little sister whose in tears. "I'm sorry it looks like I won't be able to keep my promise. But I love you, know that."

She breaks down into tears for Tsuruya to hug her.

"Tsuruya, Taniguchi and Kunikida thank you for watching my little sister. Thank you for being my friends. I'm just going to have to ask that you keep looking after her."

Tsuruya looks to be on the verge of tears and surprisingly so is Taniguchi. Kunikida nods and tells me. "Of course."

I look toward Koizumi his smile long gone. "I need you to keep an eye on the others you're the only one with any common sense." He gives me a firm nod.

Asahina quietly sobbing. "Mikuru please do me one thing. Please never change. Just do that for me. Please just stay that sweet person you are." She tries to say something through her tears, bless her, all she could do is nod.

"Yuki..." I turn to her. It looks like all she can do is watch. "you're more than just an interface. You're more. You're a person. You have feelings, don't hide them and don't ever let anyone tell you you're any less than human"

I turn to the ancient timelord. "Doctor, I don't want you to blame yourself. You saved me so many times it was about time I saved you. Doctor, no matter what no I loved every minute of running with you. You showed me the wonders of the Universe and I never regretted it. Now Doctor do what you do. Go and save them. Go save this world one more time. Save the Universe. I know you will."

He doesn't say anything, I left him speechless that's a first. He smiles at me, the weakest smile I've ever seen.

I turn to Haruhi with tears rolling on her cheeks. "I'm sorry Haruhi. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I think I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me but you didn't deserve it. So Haruhi..." my breath is getting short. I can feel my body giving out. I realize now that I've been seeing my life flash before my eyes for the last few days. My sight is leaving me replaced by a warm light. I still see flashes of my life. My sisters first birthday. Christmas with the Brigade. Running handcuffed with the Doctor in Las Vegas being chased my Slitheen. Nagato saving me from Asakura. Talking to the older Asahina during Tanabata. Chasing Weevils with Jack. Filming that awful movie with everyone. Kissing Haruhi in the glow of the Celestials. "Haruhi know that I ..."

"Kyon..." Haruhi asks her voice weak.

She doesn't get a reply.

And the rest is silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: I really don't know what else to say. Two chapters left. Leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Timeless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

She wanted to run away. Haruhi Suzumiya didn't care about aliens or espers or time traveler she wanted to run away. Just a few days ago she had was excited to be going on a trip with the SOS Brigade that they won. She was happy enough that she ignored the UNIT soldiers at the dock, she heard the stories about them but she assumed they were just stories posted by weirdos on the internet. She stopped in her tracks when she saw them and a sharp pain found its way into her heart. She saw Kyon's family and that little girl tugging on her parents arms. That's when she realized that they were going to be on the same ship as her. The last time she saw that little girl was when they gave up the search and she told her that she hated her. Haruhi didn't care what people thought about her but she did care what Kyon's little sister thought about her. That little girl believed what so many others did that Kyon had only vanished because Haruhi pushed him too far. Maybe she had. But seeing that little girl swelled her heart with pain over all that was lost to her and pushed those emotion down and ran back to her few friends telling them about UNIT and canceling the trip.

A few days had passed Kyon was back and then she had to watch him die. Haruhi wanted to run away but as she clenched his still warm hand she couldn't even find the strength to get up. She wanted him back but nothing could bring him back and she knew it. The room was silent, no one dared make a sound their faces contorted in shock.

Finally the Doctor, whose eye were filled with tears by this point and looked at the body he was holding, a line came to his mind, a line from a play they were both a part something he thought his friend would have liked to hear. He whispered it to him as gently closed the lifeless body's eyes. "Good night sweet prince and flight of angels sing thee to thy rest!"

He gently placed the body onto the ground showing every respect he could. He took the discarded black coat, he himself had thrown onto the railing, and placed it over the body. The grief, sorrow and rage were clear on his face.

"Hello Doctor." A familiar voice broke the silence.

Everyone turned to see a shimmering specter of the person they just saw die.

"Kyon." Haruhi asked confused and afraid to let her hopes up.

"A hologram." The Doctor muttered at the shimmering blue projection.

"I hope this is working." The hologram continued. "Doctor? I don't know if this is working but this is a message should I not make it. Right, now you're walking back from that tournament you held to get the SOS Brigade out of town and I got the glasses on mute so I don't have much time. If I died I don't want you to blame yourself. I don't care if you could have done more. I don't care if you should have been paying attention. I'm dead accept that and do what you have to do. Hopefully I died doing something impressive helping you save the Universe but if not then you still have work to do so do it. But before I go there are a few request I have to ask from you. My body try and get it to my family, they deserve closure. Have UNIT take it to them as ashes if you have to but please make sure it happens. Also see that if they can not use Kyon on my tombstone or monument whatever it's called. Have them use my real name. I know the Brigade can't really know about this but I do have a few request about them. They can take care of themselves I know they can but if I'm dead so is John Smith. That name was the only thing keeping the Data Entity from punishing Nagato so talk to her try and help her. She's not like the other interfaces she has real emotions and she thinks they're errors. I know you can help her maybe take her as your new companion. You both have a love of books. Just makes sure she's protected. One other thing I left a note in my coat it's for Haruhi and signed by John Smith make sure it's delivered. It's nothing much but should give let her move on. Oh damn!" The hologram turns to the screen. "Looks like the Brigade found you. I have to get involved. I have to cut this short. Doctor, thank you. Thank you for showing me who I could be. Thank you for showing me the Universe and even if this is how it ends I wouldn't change a thing. One more thing: find someone Doctor you need someone and out of everyone I've met you don't deserve to be alone. Good Bye, Doctor. "

With that the Hologram flickered off. The Doctor just whispered. "Good Bye."

He took a deep breath and his expression harden as he walked towards the doors. He flung them open.

The Daleks fresh out of the Void stood around him screaming. "Exterminate!"

The Timelord didn't budge as their attack came towards him. They stopped as they met the Tardis shields.

His voice was cold and harsh. "I am the Doctor and you just killed a very dear friend of mine." The anger bubbled up through his words. "Worst yet you made me watch him die while I was helpless to save him. So this isn't a warning just run. The Doctor is coming for you and I'm bringing hell with me." Blue energy wrapped around his body flicking around it like cold flame never burning him. "The Storm has arrived."

With that energy sprung forwards as the Daleks tried to flee the energy ripped them apart, burned them until nothing was left by dust. The energy around him came from the psychic network the Master had set up, the Arch Angel Network, opened up by the Wire Cricket. He had a year of misery to connect himself to it. Last time he used it like this had the whole world in hope and now he was calling on their fear. Everyone on the planet was sharing one emotion, fear, as all across the world disaster began to flare up.

Then the rift began to take shape as he finished. The ground began to rip open, it looked like a chasm made of cascading energy across the park. If the rift grew much more it would tear apart the world and then the Universe. The area is like being in a center of a storm with the the wind threatening to rip everything apart.

The others walked out of the Tardis to see the rift began to form. They mostly left because they couldn't stand to be in the same room as the body. They left Haruhi still holding the lifeless hand. She wanted to believe that he was alive or that he could be saved she wanted nothing more than to hear him say something sarcastic or to see him face palm but she knew he was dead. His hand was getting colder and stiffening every bit of reason in her was telling her he was gone. For that moment Haruhi Suzumiya never felt so alone or powerless or so unimportant in the Universe.

The psychic energy whirled around the Doctor still as he looked in the forming rift. He took a step back trying to figure out how to stop it before it was all over. "Think, Doctor, think. He asked you to do this don't fail him again! A rift into the Vortex itself if the Tardis wasn't disconnected I might be able to close it. No, don't think of ifs just of what can be done!" He hit his forehead with his palms trying to force an idea out.

Haruhi with her cheeks covered with tears closed the door offering what little respect she could to the one inside.

"YOU!" Haruhi screamed at the Timelord. "You took him away! You got him killed!"

"Not now I'm busy." He threw at her.

He was just as upset as her but he was trying to figure out how to deal with the big problem. The Doctor is said to be followed by death so he knows how to focus it out while Haruhi does not. He would offer her what condolence he could but he wasn't able to.

Her eyes filled with tears turned into bright orbs of gold as she asked. "Why?"

Her body began to glow bright and more out of instinct than anything else fired a blast of energy from her hand towards the Doctor. He managed to block it but in her anger she kept them coming and all he could do is try to fight back. There is this saying that people deal with death in five stages the first being denial. Neither party was able to deny what they saw so they went to the next stage which is anger. They traded blows fueled by rage they threw energy at each like kids threw rocks.

Two individuals that many consider gods are fighting over whose to blame over an average persons death. The others watching can only do that watch know have the power to stop them. The Doctor is drawing fear as a source of power while Haruhi from who knows where. The Doctor has experience manipulating the energy and Haruhi is just using raw fury.

It looks like a good fight but I've just realized something: how am I still watching this when I'm supposed to be dead.

"Kyon, Kyon, Kyon, Wake up!"

I open my eyes to see my little sister yanking me out of bed. I get myself up to see her leave my room.

"Wait, how did I get into my room?"

It looks like the last time I saw it. I chase her out the door. When I reach the other side I find myself in the club room with Koizumi waiting with the checkered board.

"Hello, Kyon." He smiles at me.

"What's going on? I was dead."

"Am afraid that you still are." He smiles at word that no one has ever smiled at before. "You kicked the bucket so to speak."

"So what is this hell? My hell is to spend it with you because... okay I could see that."

He chuckles. "No, I doubt you would go there of all places. Especially considering your last act was to save two people at the cost of your life."

"So what is happening?" I ask.

He gets up and walks to me. "That is one of the questions you have to ask. I am afraid in your current state you must discover the answers on your own. I cannot not to risk what is left of you."

"What?"

"Yes, do that ask the right questions and answer them when you do." He pushes me through the door.

I fall back onto a couch chair. I'm in a library the one I took Nagato to on our first search across the city. Then I notice sitting across me Nagato holding a book.

"How do I know what's happening with the Doctor and Haruhi? How do I stop it?"

"There is not need to stop it. Time is relative more so in your current state." She says with the same monotone. "I allow you to see what I see."

"You're not Nagato, you're not Koizumi either."

"No, I am not."

"Then who are?"

"You must discover that for yourself."

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

"Yes."

Oh great she answers just like Nagato.

"Correct."

And can read my mind.

"You must hurry time is running out for all of us."

"You said time was relative."

"Events move faster here but we are still running out of time. When the rift fully emerges it will end this and all worlds."

"No pressure then. How can I help if I am supposed to be dead?"

"That is the correct question. Your body is dead."

"But something of me isn't?"

"Correct, I was able to save your mind what some call a soul."

"So who are you?"

"You must find out on your own."

Everything goes dark as I open my eyes find myself sitting on a bench with Asahina. It's night if I'm sure it that same Tanabata.

"Hello Kyon." She says cutely. "We're running out of time and yo must find the answers and the questions."

"I'm going to guess that you saved me and I you just give me the answers it will mess with my mind so I have to come to term with this on my own."

"Yes, please walk with me." She gets up and walk and I follow.

"You're not any of the people you look like. You're turning into them so you can speak with me."

"Um, yes. I'm sorry if that bothers you."

"No, it's okay. I have a question can I help the Doctor and Haruhi? I don't care if I'm dead they need help."

She smiles at me. "Yes." She stops as were in front of the Tardis. She pushes open the door and I run after her.

I see the smiling face of the Doctor in that old brown suit. The room is illuminated unlike how I left it. "Have you figured it out yet? Who I am?"

I think, how am I supposed to know. Someone with telepathy. Someone who cares enough about me to save me. Someone who doesn't look like how they look.

Then I know who it is. The only one it could be. "You're the Tardis."

The Doctor's face turns into a full grin as he spins across the console. "Right you are. Well, technically the Tardis Matrix archetype. I managed to pull in your mind here when your body began to shut down. I wouldn't normally have the time but I've been drawing you into me the last few days sensing the danger. My mind is all across the vortex all wibbly so I've been able to help."

"Well, it's nice to formally met you."

"Oh Hello Kyon. But time for business. You are the only one who can stop the fight and worse yet you're the only one capable to close the rift. And I am sorry I truly am."

"Why?"

"You don't deserve it. You done so much good. You've kept the Doctor alive and safe for so long for me. You protected him for so long. You kept him from being sad and alone and you've kept him alive longer than anyone. I thank you, I mean that, thank you. So it breaks my heart what you're going to have to sacrifice."

"I'm dead what else do I have to loose."

He looks ashamed and afraid. "The Doctor tried to save you and pointed all the equipment to you. Something is about to happen and when it does all the artron energy will be channeled to you. With me to stabilize it might save you. But there is a catch."

"There always is."

"You need a thought. You need to listen. I need you to think of something, something worth living for."

"I got plenty to live for."

"No, you can't to think of just anything you have to think of something worth living for. You have to think of the thing that is most important to you. Anything less won't help you pull yourself back to life. Kyon, you need to find that thought and then..." The Doctor face, the pain in it.

"What? If I find this thought and come back what do I have to do?"

She no longer looks like the Doctor. She looks like a red haired woman with kind eyes and smiles to me. She looks like Donna Noble. She leans closer to me and whispers what I have to do and oh...

I turn to see the screen on the console showing data from all over the world. The rift is tearing the world apart earthquakes, flood, storms and so much more. Carrionites over London. Hervoken in New England. Silurian and Sea Devils waking all over the world. The rift that Jack finally closed being replaced by something bigger. That's just going to be the start.

"You don't have to do this. No one will hold it against you."

"No, because no one would be around. I'll do it."

"It's time. Find the thing you hold most precious."

Outside the battle rages on. Haruhi fires an attack at the Doctor and he fires one back deflecting the attack. The energies merge hitting the Tardis. Energy pulls together as it surges across the machine funneling into the console.

"It's time, I'm sorry." She tells me her voice full of regret.

I take a breath as light surrounds me. I let my mind go blank trying to find what is most important to me.

As they get ready to attack again the Tardis flies between them.

"That's impossible." The Doctor yells. "The Tardis can't do that unless-"

The doors swing open. "Did you miss me?"

What the hell if I have to go I might as well take a page out of the Doctor's book and go out with some style.

The whole aura around the two fighters fades away seems they're too in shock to hold energy.

"What the hell? You were dead!" Taniguchi so eloquently puts it.

"Were being the word you should be paying attention to."

"I watched you die. I felt your heart stop!" The Doctor yells at me.

"You really think a dalek would really be enough to kill me?"

The Doctor smiles and then just runs at me to hug me Haruhi joins me and soon enough my sister and the others join them.

"Never do that again!" Haruhi barks at me. "There will be penalties so bad-"

"Yeah, about that I can't stay."

"But-"

"The rift can only be closed by me. The Tardis explained it to me. The moment in time that is being pulled here is focused on me so it needs me to cancel it. Haruhi isn't even needed to finish so she can't stop it. If the rift completes itself it will spread across the Universe engulfing everything. But thanks to your last attack gathering all the artron energy into me." Blue sparks shot off my hand. "I can pull back the moment back to it's proper place. I can drag time back. Like a sitch in time my own timeline can sow up the tear. All I have to do is jump into the rift before the Earth is destroyed."

"But-" The Doctor begins. "but that will trap you in between the time lines. You'll be trapped outside the Universe, in the nether space, in the void between the worlds."

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asks.

"When he closes the rift he'll pull the time back to its proper place but doing that he will be pulled out of time. Eight months ago on he'll never exist. All memories of him will be purged from the Universe."

"Good. You don't have feel sad." I tell them. "Sorry, Doctor, timelord and all you'll be able to remember me won't you." He can only give me one weak nod. The ground shakes and cracks. "Better make this quick. I already said good bye and you won't remember so no need for that. Just know that where ever I end up I will always remember you guys, all of you, and that will make this all worth it."

"Kyon." Haruhi says barely more than a whimper.

"No arguing Haruhi, I'm the only one who can do this. It's either me or the Universe and I choose the Universe."

"But-"

"Take care of my sister. You two can shake up the world together."

She starts to cry and the Doctor does what he can to calm her. I bend down to hug my sister one last time and she whisper my real name and say she loves me. Soon they won't remember. I walk towards the rift as everything shakes. I think the thought that help pull me back and I sigh before letting myself fall in.

I can see it all; the entire time vortex or at least what's left of it. I can see it swirling around everything and everyone. It's like a thundering storm that threatens to rip me apart. It's beautiful but it's too much to take in. I close my eyes tight. I don't understand it but I can hear it now. Maybe it's just how my mind is coping with all this but I can hear it. The Doctor once told me the orbit of planets and suns and galaxies form a pattern like music he told me that every molecule did the same and everything forms one big song and he called it the music of the spheres. I think I can hear the song of the Universes bidding me good bye. It's beautiful and courageous, sad, joyful and so much more all at once. The Doctor told me everyone has their own song and I can hear them. I can hear the songs of my friends as if trying to reach me. It almost seems worth it by itself. I can feel the wind ripping at me I think that's the vortex starting to take me away. I can feel something coming from the darkness. Something is coming. It's like a drum beat; a rhythm of four beating over and over again as if calling to war. Its loud and tearing into my head I think I'm going crazy. I just want it all to end. I know it's ending soon I can feel it. I feel myself getting weaker. Good bye everyone I really hope this works. Not going to lie I'm scared. Then their song grows louder even louder then the drum, Haruhi and the Doctor's song. It's like I can feel their presence to comfort me for the last stretch. It's almost like they're here with me. I can swear I can smell them. The Doctor smells like rain and thunder and Haruhi smells like summer and watermelons. I can feel it, something is happening and it's feels like I'm not here anymore. I think this is it.

I don't hear or feel or smell anything.

There is no bang, no whimper, no nothing. I guess the rest is really sile...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Please a review and tell me what you think. Next up is the epilogue with some news about the sequel I have in mind<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Timeless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Huh, what's that? Oh right my alarm. My sister usually gets me up before this I think she thinks its funny. Today I have to pull myself out of bed since she's staying at a friends. Something is off, it feels like I forgot something important. I guess if it was important I'd remember. I make myself a breakfast and make my way to school. Something seems off about my bike it looks new. Did I clean it or something? I make my way up that same grueling hill.

"Kyon!" Taniguchi yells out catching up to me. "Man, that argument you and Suzumiya had yesterday was something."

"What about it?"

"Just asking if there is trouble between you two love birds."

I roll my eyes, why do I have the weirdest feeling like I missed this, its just Taniguchi being an idiot. "We're not a couple."

"Oh come on the sexual tension between you two is obvious. You two just hook up already."

"Taniguchi look at me. Look at my eyes."

"Okay."

"Look!"

"What? Why? What-" He then walks into the school gate. I laugh like anyone would. "Oh real funny, Kyon. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I picked it up from... someone."

I make my way to homeroom and I find Haruhi sitting at her desk looking out of the window.

I don't bother to say hello she's clearly trying to ignore me. If that's going to be her attitude it suits me just fine. It turns out there are tests todays and I forgot to study, I bet Haruhi is going to make something out of this.

Okay, that was odd. The English test was easy, did I take a trip to England recently. Then the science test was easy too, like ridicules easy. I guess I'm smarter than I thought, even the great and powerful Haruhi seemed to have some trouble on the test I can't wait to rub it in her face. I will admit I'm pretty pleased with myself.

As the last bell rings I wonder if I should just skip the club again it would serves Haruhi right. I notice Haruhi hasn't already run off to clubroom.

She actually stops and looks at me. Oh is she going to yell at me, like I need that. "Kyon," She starts. "I wanted to say I'm sorry that I yelled at you." I notice for the first time she has a her hair in that small pony tail.

"What? You're actually apologizing to me."

"Don't make a big deal out of it." She flicks her pony tail, she knows how much I like them, I guess she is making an effort.

"It's just you've never done it before."

"I was angry and I took it out of you. I didn't know you'd take it so hard and skip the club."

"Okay, thanks. It's not like even remember what we fought about anyway."

"So don't make me apologize for it. Let's head to clubroom."

Yeah, the clubroom where an esper, time traveler and alien are waiting. Wait, esper time traveling alien. I remember. I remember the Doctor. What happened? The rift and then I was. I have to find him.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asks my stunned expression.

"I can't go to the clubroom today."

Before she can even ask why I run out of the room with the speed that everyone has come to expect from Haruhi when she runs to the club room. I only stop to change into my shoes and then I bolt out of the school. I run down that hill and get to my bike as quickly as I can. If something happened he would show up and if he showed up there is one place he'd expect me to find him and him being him he won't wait long, he can't. He's got the patients of a terrier when he sees a ball. After several minutes of pedaling as fast as I can I finally park my bike giving me a chance to catch my breath. I still have a way to go and as soon as I have enough air in my lungs I run again. Running past the train station, now repaired or should I say never damaged, I run into that same cafe.

As I go in I see him there with his back turn to the entrance. His brown coat placed on the chair next to him while he sit there drinking his beverage. Even though he's wearing a bright blue pin strip suit he seems to blend into his surroundings a strange phenomena that surrounds him like no matter where he goes that's where he is supposed to be.

"Are you just going to stand there and do your whole philosophical narration or are you going to sit down?" He barks at me impatient. "I've been waiting for hours so yes am a bit impatient."

I hate it when you do the whole telepathy thing.

I sit down cross from him exhausted from my marathon to get here. I see a drink waiting for me.

"Might be a bit flat. Took a guess on how long it would take you to get here. Not sure when you'd figure out something was a bit off."

I drink just so that my throat stop feeling like the sahara dessert in summer.

"There you go over exaggerating again."

"Can you stop with the mind readying?"

"Fine, oh sometimes we do sound domestic." He says the last word dripping with distain and annoyance. "No wonder she thought we were a couple."

"Rather not think about it."

"Oh remember that nice old lady on that astroid that thought we were a couple."

He goes like this talking about old times. He talks about the Varda, Our involvement in the War for Heaven, The Eye of Orion, the time he blinded me for a month, running through a forest in England while the Torchwood Institute chasing us, Morgan La Fey, Bessie, the Trickster Brigade, Ancient Egypt, the Sky Dominion, time we took down the Time Agency, escaping the Library of Alexandria, being knighted by Liz two after the royal werewolf incident, chasing after a Sontaran Grenade for Winston Churchill and he talks about those things for what feels to be several hours.

I eventually just asks. "What happened?"

"That's complicated."

"I have time and I'm smarter than I seem."

He flashes me that broad energetic smile of his. "Yes, you are. Well, you jumped into the crack and it started to close. The artron energy on you enough to essentially magnetizing the time particles on the rift pulling close behind you. Just as it was closing I got an idea on how to save you. I dragged Haruhi into the Tardis and placed her hands on the telepathic circuits and told her to think of you safe and sound. And here we are."

"There's got to be more to it than that."

"Oh take the magic out of it." he laments. "To think you used to be such child that would have jumped at a chance to ride on a space ship. Yes, there is more to it. The Tardis is a sentimental old thing and can do amazing things when she's working right. You should have fell out of time pulling the times back in place but with the Tardis connected to you and a bit of a kick from Haruhi's power we nudged you into place."

"I woke up in bed looking young again. I look the same as I did when I left with you."

"We sort of shorted out the time differential snapped you back into this age. Mind you it could have been worse. On our end the world went white I found myself in the Tardis alone. Then I went back here found you on the street out cold and your suit too big for you and ripped. Couldn't save it I'm afraid. I got you a new uniform since anything left the Tardis was unaffected and I changed you into your jim jams. Then I also fixed your bike."

"Wait! You changed me into into my pajamas while I was knocked out."

"Oh don't start I had to help you wash yourself when you were blind for that month."

"You blinded me!"

"So you remember that."

"Yes, but I'm not sure what."

"It's all blurry. All my memories of you are like a dream the harder I try to remember the more I forget."

"Don't try. Your body was reset to how it was ten years ago and so has your mind. It's only ten years they should slowly come back to you. Don't force it or it could be too much a shock to you. That's why I couldn't just wake you I had to wait until your mind sorted enough of this to understand."

"Okay, I get it. So what happened to the world?"

"Yes! With Haruhi and all the wibbliness something funny happened. You dragged time with you and created a loop. Your own timeline for the ten years and this world for those eight month got looped back to this date. It's like a roller coaster all that happened looped back and then went back to the path it originally took. That's why Asahina in the future didn't know that you left the loop is outside the regular flow of time, it's time locked now , everything is back to how it was when you left and no one is the wiser. Haruhi might have given the Tardis a bit too strong of a kick."

"So only you and me remember? So did it really happen?"

"Check your wallet."

I go for it but I don't have it.

"Here you go." He pulls it out of his pocket. "You left it in your coat which was in the Tardis. Look inside."

I find the picture of me and the Doctor next to Santa Geoff.

"It happened." The Doctor states with his smug smile.

"What's to keep it from happening all over again?"

"You." He says like it's obvious. "Things are a little different. You were outside the Tardis and I was alone when this un-lopped time started up. There are no closed spaced either, If I were to bet Haruhi has enough awareness of what happened to let you make the next choice."

"What choice?"

"What do you want to happen? Can't you smell it."

I thought back to my time outside. "It's calm and relaxed it kind of smells like a storm has passed."

"A high bombardment of positive ions. A world ready for change. That's what you get to do. You are an anomaly that no one knows about except you and me. No time travelers, no espers not even the Data Entity knows about what happened. You choose then."

"Choose what?"

"What to change? This world is craving a change and you get to make it. This is a temporal tipping point! You can do what you want. You can convince people to do anything. Well, not anything it's not like you can walk up to a police officer and get them to rob a bank but convince people to do something they'd willing to do but don't. If you want to quit the Brigade Haruhi will accept it, if you want to tell your parents to move they will, tell them you're going to a boarding school and while we go on trips and visit every once in a while. The time has come to make your choice Kyon. What is it that you really want?"

"And how am I-"

"Don't be an idiot. You already knew. You've always known. I ran away from this planet and time because I was afraid of running into Donna. I took you because you seemed fun and I took it as a challenge to make you smile to get you feel things and you wanted to run. You we're running away too and you didn't realize it. Now Freud once said-"

"Not Freud."

"Yes, I know how you hate him. Juts listen. He said, 'human beings are funny. They long to be with the person they love but refuse to admit openly. Some are afraid to show even slightest sign of affection because of fear. Fear that their feeling may not be recognized, or even worse, returned. But one thing about human beings that puzzles me the most is their conscious effort to be connected with the object of their affection even if it kills them slowly within'."

"So what?"

"Isn't it obvious? I know you can be dense at times but there is a limit. You were afraid, the same as me. The reason you don't like Freud is because he's so wrong about you. You've always known how you felt and instead of being afraid and letting it get at you, you ignored it. Eventually it came out as anger something you couldn't repress. Then you chose to run away with me because you couldn't stand it anymore. But you saw the fear and pain in those eyes. You know the answer you would get."

Then like a cosmic cue the show up the SOS Brigade shows up with Haruhi stopping in.

"KYON! You run off without a word! You'll get penalties! You can't just skip two brigade meeting like that!"

"So sorry." The Doctor steps in. "I'm an old friend of Kyon and I was only in for a day and this is the only time I could see him."

"Who are you?" She shoots back.

"Just call me the Doctor, everyone else does."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Asahina chirps confused. Someone had to say it.

I notice a glimmer on the Doctor's tie. Good he's wearing the perception filter augmented key so no one will know who he really is. "I wanted to drop this off too. He pulls out the sword in the sheath from inside his coat. "I think this should stay with you."

"The sword?"

"Yes, either way it makes a nice souvenir."

I pause to think about it for a moment. What is it that I really want?

"You must be the SOS Brigade that Kyon has told me about. The Brigade Leader Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Yes, that's me." Haruhi answers back full of her self like she's a celebrity.

"And you three must be Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina." He shakes everyone's hands. "I want to ask you something, what's Kyon problem with Freud? Once we met Freu-"

"Doctor!" I shout before he blows his cover.

"A Freudian therapist and Kyon just punched him the face."

"Doctor!"

"Does he do that internal narrative with you too?"

"Doctor! I think you're going to miss your flight if you don't get going."

He smiles at me. "Right you are." He leans in and whispers. "I would choose the same thing if I could."

"Good Bye, Doctor."

"Oh it's not good bye it's more like see you later."

"Say it. Please. I know you better than most. I know what happens next. Just say it."

He pulls me into a hug. "Good Bye." And then he says something I've never heard him say, he calls me by my real name.

"You called me by my real name." I tell him pulling away.

"Yeah, a bit regal, majestic and honorable and I decided it does suit you even if just a bit."

"Yeah right." Haruhi chimes in.

"No, one asked you." He barks at her.

"Hey!"

"Finger on lips!"

Instinctively Haruhi and the other placed their fingers on their lips.

"Be careful with this one she does seem like a bit of nutter might be a bit much for you to handle."

"HEY!" Haruhi yelled at him.

"Was I being rude again?"

"No, this time you were being insightful." I tell him.

Haruhi about ready to punch me but is held back by Koizumi. "Miss Suzumiya let's find a table and order our drinks and leave Kyon to say good bye to his friend in private."

"Fine!" She wags her finger at me. "But hurry up. We have to talk about you penalties you can't just skip the club twice without penalties."

She walks off and the other follow.

I turn to the Timelord. "Good bye Doctor."

"Goodbye." He smiles at me. "But this isn't good bye. I promise I'll see you again."

Then I remember something else. "Doctor, when I was in the Matrix the Tardis said I'd been protecting you. Then when I was in the vortex I could feel and hear so many things. I heard your song and it's ending soon. Someone is returning. Someone will knock four times and your song will end. I don't think I can protect you anymore."

The Doctor looked horrified. "I heard those words before. Right, before I met you. And the Ood said-"

"Hurry up!" Haruhi came back yelling at me. "We need your drink order."

"That sound like my cue to go." The Doctor smiles grabbing his coat. "Take Care Kyon." Then grabs me for one big hug.

"Good Bye Doctor."

"You guys as close?" Haruhi says.

"Oh very close." The Doctor winks at her.

Haruhi's eyes widen. Does she think? Haruhi, you really are a yaoi fan girl.

"Kyon, I will see you again."

"I'll never forget you." I tell him.

He smiled. "I'll never forget you either. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go for a walk under a red sky." With that he walk out of the cafe.

"Uh" Haruhi says her voice soft. "Is something wrong? You kinda look like you're about to cry."

I wipe away any tears. "Yeah, I just don't think I'll ever get to see him again."

"So you two are close?"

"Yeah, he's been trying to help me with something for a while. He helped me realize something."

"What was that?"

"He helped me come to terms with something. Something that's been staring at my face for a long time and I was too stupid to notice it."

"What's that then?" Haruhi asked sounding curious.

I look at her, her eyes filled with that same energy that I remembered, that same energy that makes her so lively.

"What are you staring at you idiot?"

I could be wrong, the Doctor said I knew the answer and told me about those eyes. I might be wrong and I could mess everything up but if I learned one thing from the Doctor is that somethings are worth the risk and you shouldn't be afraid of your emotions and never let fear stop you from doing what you have to.

Before Haruhi can say another word I pull her towards me and kiss her. I press my lips against hers, it's a familiar sensation, she hesitates at first but then she starts to kiss me back. I really didn't get a chance to really savior the experience last time and it looks like she's trying to make the most of it too. My hands find their way to her waist pulling her towards me.

The sound of glass breaking cuts through the air. Asahina dropped her glass and lets out a surprised squeal. The other are just as shocked even Nagato eyes hint at her surprise. I can't take my eyes of Haruhi's gorgeous brown eyes. Her cheeks are crimson as she looks at me.

I whisper to her. "You have no idea how long I waited to do that."

Haruhi pulls herself away from me and tries to regain her composure. "The meeting is cancelled for today. I have to talk to Kyon about the penalties for kissing his brigade leader without permission."

"Right, of course." Koizumi says clearly having lost his composure as he begins to lead the other out.

"So about those penalties," I start. " I think I should probably do something like take you to dinner. On me of course."

"Like a date?"

"Maybe if we walk around the city looking for the paranormal too."

She gives me one of those energy filled smiles, I love it when she smiles.

Time passes and I'm officially known as Haruhi's longest relationship at eight months. Taniguchi freaked out when he found out we we're dating and Kunikida just kept reminding him that I like the weird girls. Tsuruya actually had a pool going on when we were going to start dating. My Little sister screamed with joy finding out we were dating and asked Haruhi to marry me so she would become her sister. I think Haruhi is happy with the relationship, she still treat me about the same maybe a little better, Koizumi tells me there haven't been any closed spaces since we started dating.

We keep going on our weekly searches and for some reason me and Haruhi seem to get paired up every time. Something did happen a few days ago on Christmas and I'm not sure what happened, actually no one is. I remember some bad dream but I'm not sure about what. There are hours that I don't remember anything. I asked Nagato and all she said is something happened that scared her boss. Not sure about it but I heard some rumors of a red world appearing over London. Eight months, that when me and the Doctor showed up, I still keep and eye out for him. I wonder if the Doctor had anything to do with the red planet. By the way I didn't tell the others about the Doctor I figure it's better this way.

I'm being pulled to the meeting place, by the hand, by Haruhi.

"Can't believe we didn't find anything." She starts up as we arrive at the train station. "Everyone on the planet has the different faces because of wifi and there is a red planet you think that would attract some aliens or something."

"Maybe it did."

She stops and looks at me. "Do you really think so?"

"Maybe," I smile at her. "you never know."

She smiles at me before kissing me. "I Love you."

"I love you too Haruhi."

"Are we interrupting something?" Koizumi breaks up our rather romantic moment as he and the others arrive.

Haruhi is clearly a little annoyed by the interruption. I do love seeing her angry at Koizumi. "Report! How did the search go?"

I notice Nagato looking past us. I follow her gaze to see him. He's standing there in this old brown suit and coat, I think that tie is new, but it's him it's the Doctor. His eyes hard and he smiles at me. There something different about him. He gives me a nod before we walks away. What's wrong? Something is different. He seems to be in pain but he's trying to hide it. His eyes they seem so sad like something happened, something final. Oh no... his is end is coming soon.

I run across the street after him.

"Kyon!" Haruhi scream running after me.

Nagato stops her before she runs into the busy street.

I follow him and I can already hear him running ahead of me. I finally stop when I see the familiar blue box and he's in front of it. He waves at me with a smile as he steps in. Soon the familiar grinding of the ancient ancient engines fills the air as it swirls around me. Soon it's gone as I walk towards were it was and I find something black on the ground. I pick it up to finds it's my old coat.

"Good Bye, Doctor." I say to the empty space.

"Kyon!" Haruhi yells as the others come. "Why did you run!"

"Sorry, I thought I saw someone."

"What's with the coat?"

"I think someone left it for me. To remember."

"To remember?"

"To remember them."

"Why?"

"I can't say."

She pouts. "Kyon, you shouldn't be keeping secrets from your girlfriend or your brigade leader and definitely not both."

I give her a kiss on her forehead. "I promise you Haruhi one day I'll tell you all my secrets."

"Okay, then." She gives me smile before leading everyone away back to the cafe.

Koizumi gives me a stern full look not pleased by the implications of my promise.

But I do promise you that Haruhi, I promise you some day I will tell you everything. If the Doctor kept his promise to me I think I can certainly keep my promise to you.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: What a long strange trip it has been. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you thought of my story. Share whatever you liked best or just tell me what I have to fix. Anyway like I said I do have a sequel involving the Eleventh Doctor and Kyon, It's called the Promise to Haruhi Suzumiya.<strong>

**Here the summary:**

**Years have passed since Kyon last saw the Doctor and he's starting his life with Haruhi. But when Nagato's superiors decide she has become a hinderance a battle breaks out. Kyon has to call The Doctor back to Earth. The time for secrets is coming to an end and Kyon must keep a promise he made**


End file.
